Roses In A Storm
by IronTart
Summary: In a world where Conduits were condemned, Cole was fortunate enough to live a quiet life with his family. That was until the Beast appeared. After a tragic incident, his only son was left with no choice but to attend Beacon Academy. However, Bobby's life takes a drastic change when he meets a certain scythe-wielder and a man whom he thought he would never see again...
1. Beacon Academy

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new story! :D Please forgive me if my story isn't very interesting since I'm fairly new to this :c I recently watched RWBY and got abit addicted to it xD So I figured, why not write an inFAMOUS and RWBY crossover? Haha anyways, enough rambling and on to the story!**

 **Look out for A/N at the bottom! :3**

 **Hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or inFAMOUS**

 **EDIT: Looking at the latest review as of date 14/06/2016 has cemented my decision to NOT kill Blake. I updated this chapter and I intend to bring her back later on in the story. I'm sorry for even thinking of killing her in the first place :c. Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the story! :D And no, Bobby doesn't stay emo throughout the whole story... :L**

"Hi" - Speech

'Hi' - Thoughts

* * *

Under the dim light of a shattered moon, two figures can be seen jumping across rooftops. A certain cat faunus seems to be running away from a mysterious figure, standing at 1.7 meters tall, the latter causing lights to flicker as he passed by. After the faunus lost a rather one-sided battle with a boy, who was more experienced than he looked, she decided to make a break for it, knowing that she was no match with whoever her attacker was.

"What do you want?!" The faunus asked as she attempted to confuse her attacker by creating a shadow clone, jumping down onto the street and running into a deserted building.

The mysterious figure was unsurprisingly not fooled by the pitiful attempt at an escape and found himself at the entrance of an abandoned warehouse.

This was getting annoying...

Casually strolling into the building, which wasn't as abandoned as he thought if the empty crates were anything to go by, he looked towards his left and wasn't very surprised when he noticed the broken switches.

He sighed at the uselessness of this tactic.

"You know, you can save us both the trouble and just come out!" he said aloud at nothing in particular as he walked down the warehouse, turning on the lights as he walked past them.

No response...

"I'll promise to kill you quickly..?"

Again, no response...

"Okay, I won't kill you then. Now will you PLEASE come out?!"

Silence...

'What if she isn't in the warehouse anymore...that'd be a major waste of time...'

The man sighed as he turned on the last of the lights with his powers.

'I love my powers sometimes.'

 **-With Blake-**

'Damn, it's locked...' Blake thought to herself as she tried to force the only other door open.

"Fine then, be that way." A voice she dreads was heard.

Blake quickly rolled behind some old crates, noticing the last row of lights lighting up. 'How does he do that? He shouldn't be able to do that without turning on the switch.'

Looking around, she saw an open window not far from where she was.

'That could work...'

 **-With Mysterious Figure-**

The clock was ticking away and so was his patience. He really didn't want to play this game right now. Just as he was about to lose his sh*t, he heard an odd noise, that sounded like something knocking against wood, coming from one of the huge crates. He smirked and slowly inched towards the noise, confident that he finally found her.

Electricity danced on his fingers as the anticipation to choke the life out of the troublesome faunus grew. Just the idea of getting his hands on her tiny squishy neck was enough to excite his bloodlust. He turned around the crate and was greeted with the shocked expression of Blake.

"Found you." He calmly said, giving her a sadistic smirk.

Reaching his arm out, his hand grabbed her neck when it was suddenly...encased in ice?!

"What the f-" He stopped himself when he immediately realised he was being played all along.

"So the little kitten wants to play, huh?" He muttered to himself.

 **-With Blake-**

'Can't believe he fell for it...' Blake thought in relief. Using her semblance, she was able to create an Ice Clone of herself at the last second after her attacker tried to choke her.

As she climbed up, questions were running through her mind. Who was this guy? What did he want with her? After grabbing onto the windowsill, she had expected to be out of there but those expectations were crushed when she suddenly felt a numbing sensation throughout her body.

"Wha-?" Blake muttered as her limbs failed her.

Then she started falling.

Soon, her head made contact with the hard concrete as darkness consumed her vision.

 **-2 Hours Later-**

"Rise and shine sleepy head." Blake groaned as she opened her eyes. They immediately shot open when she remembered just where she was.

She tried to get up from the chair she was sitting on when she realised that her limbs were bounded by ropes.

"Oh, don't worry about it..." At this point, the mysterious figure leaned in inches away from her face "...don't want my prey running off now." He said with venom in his voice.

"Also, I've taken the liberty to take off your bow. I hope you don't mind." Sounding as casual as possible. "Besides, I think you look better without it."

He then decided to walk around the chair Blake was sitting on, "Do you know who I am?"

"Don't know, don't care." She responded.

"I see...my name is Bobby MacGrath, or you can just call me Bobby." He introduced himself as he reached his hand out, appearing once more in her field of vision. "Oh sorry, I forgot about your little...handicap."

Blake just spat at him causing her assailant to pause for a moment before backhanding her face

"Listen here you scum, I know you're part of the White Fang, and I want some answers." He spoke venomously, showing her a picture of a lady with light brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin.

"I don't know who she is." She said in a monotone voice.

The mysterious figure, now known as Bobby, just sighed and burned her insides with 25 milliamps, causing her body to shake uncontrollably.

This just kept going on for the next hour, until eventually he needed to recharge. This had appeared to wear down the cat faunus significantly

"*Pant* I already told you, I don't know anything!" Blake was sweating alot by now as she tried to steady her breathing.

Bobby then turned around as Blake gave a sigh of relief, thinking it was finally over. How wrong she was.

"I'm sorry Blake..." The faunus was surprised that he knew her name, "...but it looks like I'm running out of time."

Understanding the hidden meaning behind that statement, a chill of terror ran up her spine.

"No wait you don't understand, I already left the White Fang!" Blake, for the first time in that night, feared for her life. She couldn't believe this was happening...was this really it? She tried to break off her restraints but her muscles were too numb from the constant electrocution earlier.

Bobby then suddenly turned around and gave an apologetic look towards Blake who was still trying to break her restraints. She knew too much...this had to be done. Standing in front of the cat faunus, he placed his hand on her head and gave his final words.

"Listen, this is nothing personal, okay?" He was about to send his final blow when suddenly...nothing happened? "Ahh crap, I'm all drained..."

He looked around for an energy source and found a generator when he suddenly heard slicing sounds throughout the whole building. Looking towards the entrance, he noticed that the door had been sliced up into chunks. Bobby immediately brought his guard up but it wasn't because of the door lying on the ground in bits, no, but rather the figure that stood before him.

"Adam..?" Blake whispered loud enough for both of them to hear.

"It looks like you forgot the first lesson I thought you and that is to _always_ cover up your tracks." The figure, now known as Adam, spoke as he unsheathed his sword.

Upon realising Adam's intention to save Blake, Bobby immediately started draining electricity from the generator but he was forced to back away when the sword-wielder fired rounds into it from his sheath. This caused the generator to catch on fire and eventually burst in flames, much to the conduit's ire as he flew back from the shockwave.

Without wasting any time, Adam approached the faunus and raised his sword. Seeing this, Blake immediately opened her mouth, "Stay away..!"

He brought his sword down as she closed her eyes. She awaited her punishment for leaving him on the train but the pain never came. Instead, what she felt was her arms dangling loosely at her sides as the ropes fell to the floor.

"What are yo-"

"Can you walk?" Adam interrupted her.

"No..." Blake told him, refusing to irritate her old partner especially when she was in this state.

Blake was about to say something when the downed conduit started to stir, causing the White Fang leader to lift Blake up and carry her over his shoulder. The cat faunus was very confused at this point. She abandoned him on her last mission so why was he helping her?

Adam then sheathed his sword and ran straight for the exit, lightning bolts narrowly missing him. Bobby tried to get up but his body felt very weak and there was nothing he could drain right now to regain his strength.

'Damn it...' He gritted his teeth as he stared at the retreating form of the faunus.

 **-A distance away from the warehouse-**

"What are you doing?" Blake couldn't help but ask after Adam found an alleyway to rest.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Adam retorted.

"I mean, _why_? You know what I did so why look for me?"

Adam simply froze and faced her. Blake couldn't see it but she knew him too well to know that he was glaring daggers at her beneath that mask of his. Finally, Adam sighed and looked down. "I need your help for something and there isn't anyone else I can go to. Somebody came to me, asking for help about an odd looking sphere. Said he needed my men to help build it."

"What do you gain from this?" Blake asked after a moment.

"An army of conduits on the White Fang's side." Silence immediately took over.

"Why didn't he just ask his 'army' to build it for him?" The cat faunus asked, looking away.

"He said he needed them to look for the materials to build it. My men, on the other hand, is there to help him put everything together."

"So why am I important?" She asked after a moment to take everything in.

"If you must know then I need your help to recruit more faunus for my..." He stopped himself when he realised his mistake. "... _our_ cause since I sent most of my men to him and Cinder."

"If your 'cause' means killing more innocent people then I'm leaving." Blake stated, narrowing her eyes as she stood up. She turned towards the exit of the alley when a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her arm.

"I don't think you wanna do that, Blake." Adam told her, tightening his grip on her arm. "I can always cut your legs off and send you back to that psychopath."

Blake blinked. This wasn't the Adam she knew. He was never this aggressive towards her before. Seeing no way out of this, she sighed in defeat, "Fine..."

Adam simply loosened his hold on her and smirked, "Good choice. Consider this your payment for me saving your life. Now let's head back before the sun comes up."

Things just got interesting...

* * *

 **-Entrance of Beacon Academy-**

'Hello school, goodbye freedom...'

A certain 17 year old boy was clad in a plain black t-shirt, an unzipped black and orange motorcycle jacket, black cargo pants and black sneakers. To top off the look, a brown sling bag with grey straps and a logo of a raccoon with blue eyes was worn across his back.

The same boy had his light brown hair combed back neatly, fair skin and grey eyes...

Those eyes have seen things no boy his age should have experienced. Those orbs held pain and experience only attainable from the lost of someone very dear to you and endless bloodshed.

Those eyes knew how the world truly worked.

Over the years, Bobby has learned to shut his doors to the world, refusing to trust anyone as it would only serve to hurt him more. As a result, Bobby has become cold towards the world, trusting only himself and a few others.

With nobody to seek warmth from, his heart has been encased in ice.

Now he stands at the entrance of Beacon Academy as the memories of his previous year in this school hit him like a train. After being accepted into the school one year ago, a certain professor was expecting great results out of him but what did he get instead? A year's worth of F grades and discipline cases. Miss Goodwitch has been kind enough to give him one more chance to prove himself.

What sort of potential did the academy see in Bobby exactly? He may not be the brightest nor well-behaved of students but when it came to combat...

...No students can match his level of skill.

That's why Bobby sighed as he stood at the entrance of the academy. Just as he was about to take a heavy step towards the assembly area, he was slightly taken aback when he heard an explosion not far from where he was standing. Deciding to check it out, he calmly strode towards the scene.

Taking a seat on a nearby bench and whipping out a book from his sling bag, titled 'The Science of Electronics', he slumped forward and observed the scene play out.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" A white-haired female with blue eyes said in outrage.

She seemed to be scolding a girl, who was wearing mostly black and red, ranting on and on about Dust. Seeing the pointlessness of staying, he got ready to get up and leave when a bottle of Dust rolled to his feet. This caught his interest. 'White hair and cases of Dust behind her...a Schnee, huh?'

"Ugh, you complete _dolt_! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss kept grinding on Ruby's nerves. "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know! We're here to fight monsters, so...watch where you're going!"

At this point, Bobby decided to step in, the bottle of Dust still in his hand.

"You know, age really shouldn't be the main reason for you to kill monsters." Weiss was startled by the new voice as she averted her attention towards the conduit. "Not many youngsters have the privilege of keeping their innocence for long these days. One day, everything's how it usually is and the next thing you know, you got blood all over your hands."

Weiss and Ruby both gulped at that last statement. Without saying anything else, he handed the bottle over to the heiress, turned around and walked away.

Weiss just huffed, did a 180, and marched off. Ruby on the other hand could not take her eyes off the retreating form of the stranger. Wanting to learn more about this mysterious boy, she went after him.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" Bobby heard someone call him from the distance as he purposely slowed his pace, knowing that she won't stop pestering him in the future if he ran away.

As Ruby approached him, Bobby stopped her and told her, "Listen, I didn't help you back there so we can be friends, so just forget that ever happened, alright?"

He didn't even wait for her to respond as he just kept walking. As expected Ruby still pressed on for more answers, causing Bobby to sigh.

'Why did I have to open my mouth...'

"I'm Ruby by the way, Ruby Rose." She cheerily introduced herself.

Bobby chose to remain quiet until Ruby decided to ask the one question he hoped she'd never ask.

"So why did you help me back there?"

Stealing a glance at Ruby, Bobby sighed once more as he gave his answer.

"Helping you wasn't my intention. I just wanted to return what was rightfully hers," Bobby replied referring to the Dust bottle he returned earlier. 'Please just shut up...'

"I see...What's your name?" Ruby tried to make the situation less awkward.

Unsurprisingly, no response.

"So...I got this thing!" Ruby proceeded to show off the scythe, Crescent Rose, stabbing it into the ground. "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

'She sure knows alot about weapons.' Bobby thought as he tried his best to ignore the rather chirpy girl.

Holstering her scythe, Ruby went to catch up with Bobby as she asked, "So, where's your weapon?"

"Don't need one." Bobby responded, not even sparing her a glance.

"Oh..." Ruby didn't know how to respond to that. She has never heard of a hunter without a weapon. Maybe he lost his? Whatever the reason was, she decided to put that question to the back of her mind for now.

Then it was just silence until eventually they reached the assembly area. Sweet, sweet silence.

* * *

 **-Assembly Area-**

"Yang!" Ruby immediately leapt into her arms as soon as she walked through the door. Bobby on the other hand decided to find a secluded area to relax after the day's events. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he recalled what happened earlier.

'What a day...' Bobby sighed.

After Ruby reunited with her sister, and Weiss unfortunately, she remembered about Bobby. It took her a good minute to finally spot the jacket-wearing boy.

Unfortunately for her, this did not go unnoticed by Yang.

"Aww, my baby sister has a crush on somebody!" Yang teased in a sing-song voice.

"That's not true!" Ruby's cheeks became a light shade of pink as she immediately looked away.

Yang was going to encourage her to go to him when a stoic professor, dressed in mostly green, decided to start his speech.

'Man, this is boooring...' Bobby thought as he yawned.

 **-Beacon Academy Ballroom-**

Bobby wasn't feeling as tired as the other students so he decided to just sit on the sleeping bag he setup for himself. Being the type who quickly gets bored, he whipped out his book from before and continued reading from where he left off.

 **-With Yang & Ruby-**

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang was immediately hit point-blank in the face with a pillow. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

Yang and Ruby then noticed a boy reading a book nearby.

"*Gasp* Isn't that the guy you were staring at?" Yang teased Ruby as she pulled Ruby towards him. "Let's go talk to him!"

"No, you see...I really think this is a bad idea!" Ruby tried to reason with her sister as she tried to hide the faint blush on her cheeks but to no avail.

"Hellooo!" Yang called out to the boy.

 **-With Bobby-**

'Seriously, why now?!' Bobby looked up from his book as he stared at the sisters.

After some pointless introductions, Ruby seemed to notice the book he was reading if her question was any indication.

"What are you reading?" Ruby asked, trying to find something to talk about.

"A book about electronics." Bobby replied nonchalantly towards the sisters. When he noticed her questioning look, he quickly added, "...to fix my broken Scroll."

After the 'bonding session' between the three, a familiar white-haired teen decided to interrupt by asking them to keep quiet. It looked like it was mostly directed towards the only male in the group though.

He simply sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Ruby exclaimed at each other in sync.

'Why are so many people bothering me lately?' Bobby asked himself as he simply listened to the argument.

Not even a minute later, Bobby got bored and decided to take matters into his own hands. Using his powers he blew out all the light bulbs in the room without moving too much, so as to avoid suspicion.

That was probably the worst mistake he made that day.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights?!" Almost everyone in the room asked. Not long after that, everyone in the whole room started to panic. Looks like there won't be much sleep tonight.

'I hate myself...' Bobby thought as he slammed his book shut.

* * *

 **There you have it guys! I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. After the first few chapters, I may stray away from the main storyline but it's still a 'maybe'.**

 **Please follow, favourite and leave a review if you like it.**

 **Every review helps give me motivation to continue writing! Constructive criticism is appreciated too by the way.**

 **Until Next Time! :D**


	2. New Partner

**Hello once again! Chapter 2 is finally here! :O**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or inFAMOUS**

* * *

'I feel like crap.' Was the only thought running through a certain conduit.

Bobby was sitting up on his sleeping bag, thinking about last night. The panic had gone on for at least an hour before everyone finally settled down, much to the conduit's ire.

'What a night...' He stood up and grabbed his towel. Unlike his fellow schoolmates, Bobby can't enjoy the luxury of being submerged in cool, clean water due to his little 'handicap' or blessing depending on how you look at it. Because of this, he has to use a damp cloth to wash up.

Even drinking water makes his throat sting.

He sighed as he walked towards the bathroom to wet his cloth when he, unfortunately, spots Ruby further down the corridor. Maybe she got the message yesterday that he doesn't want to ever be talked to. Bobby kept chanting to himself, 'Just look forward, just look forward...'

As she got closer and closer, Bobby let out a sigh of relief thinking she would finally leave him alone. Forever.

'Maybe she got the message...' Bobby hopefully thought.

"Hi!"

'Spoke to soon.' Bobby rubbed his temples as he turned to Ruby.

"Can I help you?" He questioned her with an indifferent expression.

"Not really. I thought that maybe we could get breakfast together or something?" She asked Bobby, hoping he would accept the offer.

"I was actually heading to the bathroom." Bobby replied. He was hoping to have some quiet time after that but because fate liked to screw with him, he did not get the luxury of silence he craved.

"Oh, I'll wait for you at the entrance? Of the cafeteria I mean!" Ruby quickly corrected herself after she realised what she just said.

Bobby choked on his spit when he heard the first part. Fortunately she corrected herself before it could get any weirder.

"S..sure." Bobby quickly responded. Without waiting a moment longer, he rushed to the men's bathroom and turned on the tap. Placing his cloth under the running water, he was careful not to accidentally coat his hands in the stinging liquid and placed the damp cloth on his face. As usual, it felt like tiny ants were biting every part of his face, but at least it got the job done. Tucking the damp cloth away into his back pocket, he went out of the bathroom and to the cafeteria.

When he finally reached the two-door entrance of the cafeteria, he saw Ruby dressed in her usual black and red attire leaning against the wall. Looks like she really wanted to be friends with him. As Bobby got closer to the entrance, he could tell that pancakes were waiting for him on the other side of this door. Ruby waved at Bobby as he walked through the door, the latter nodding towards her direction once.

As he looked around the cafeteria, he noticed that everyone were either lining up to get breakfast or just talking about pointless things with their friends. He was lost in the aroma of fresh pancakes when he suddenly heard Ruby call him.

"Hey, there's Yang!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing to a certain blonde amidst the sea of faces in the cafeteria.

Seeing as there was nowhere else to sit, he went to grab a plate of pancakes and sat with the two sisters.

Sitting down on the table, Yang gave a knowing smirk towards her sister who ended up sitting beside him. Ruby on the other hand, shifted further away from Bobby and gave her a little glare. Throughout breakfast, Bobby just read his book which he always brought with him everywhere he went and silently ate his food. This didn't stop Yang from talking to Bobby and Ruby, the former just nodding at everything she said.

After breakfast, they all left to get their gear.

* * *

Leaving Ruby and Yang to their own business, he ignored everyone in the room as he went to his assigned locker. Opening his locker, he was greeted with the sight of his trusty bag and a picture of his family. Carefully slipping the picture into his pocket, he picked his bag up and made his way to the initiation area.

'I'll find the ones responsible...'

 **-Beacon Cliff-**

Bobby looked at the sea of green before him, wondering what he'll kill first. He really couldn't give a damn about the instructions since he already knew what happened the last time he was here. That is, until he heard about how the teams were assigned. He was not expecting that.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Professor Ozpin explained, coffee mug in hand and his stoic expression still on his face.

Bobby groaned. He was not expecting this especially since the last time he was here, he could choose who was in his team. Now there was a chance that a deadweight, or even worse _two_ deadweights, could be with him and he really didn't need that.

Looking to his left, he noticed Ruby giving a hopeful look towards Yang who simply grinned back as she slipped on a pair of aviators. Off to his right he noticed another blond, albeit a rather scraggly and unintimidating one, raising his hand to ask his question. Bobby would've laughed at him if he wasn't so eager to kill something.

'Is this guy a joke? I wouldn't be surprised if he died on the way down.' Bobby thought, an amused smirk on his face.

One by one, the hunters and huntresses-in-training were launched into the ocean of green. Not long after, it was Bobby's turn as he got into a stance. Jaune started asking his question but whatever it was, was never heard because Bobby was suddenly launched high into the air.

Feeling the wind in his face, he looked around him and still, unsurprisingly, saw nothing but green. Making sure nobody was near him, he activated his Static Thrusters and boosted himself further north.

After a few minutes of propelling forward, he cut off his thrusters and started to free fall. Falling in a diving fashion, he saw the ground coming at him like a speeding truck. Finally flipping and landing into a crouch, a large shockwave of pure electricity erupted from his legs.

The damage that ensued was massive, electrocuting everything within a 10 meter radius. As Bobby stood up, the trees surrounding him started to burn.

'Woah...' To say Bobby was surprised was an understatement. Looks like he had _alot_ of electricity in him.

 **-With Yang-**

"Helloooooo? Is anyone out there? I'm getting bored here!" Yang Xiao Long said to nothing in particular, walking through trees and bushes. She was hoping to run into somebody when she landed but all was quiet for the past few minutes.

That is until she heard the bushes rustling.

"Is someone there?" Cautiously stalking up to the source of the sound, she peeked inside the bushes. "Ruby is that you?"

Yang quickly rolled to the side just when an Ursa attempted to pounce on her.

"Nope!" She responded to her own question.

Getting up, she activates Ember Celica and stared at the beast before her. Just when she was about to strike back, another Ursa jumps her from behind, forcing her to jump back and survey the both of them.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" The only response she got was a fierce growl from both Ursas. "You could just say 'no'."

Suddenly, the Ursa to her left abruptly stands up and swipes at Yang, the latter narrowly dodging the attack.

"Hahahaha geeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..." At this point, a single strand of golden hair slowly falls in front of her face, as Yang watched it fall to the floor. That was probably the worst mistake anyone could ever make around her. If there was one thing anyone should know about Yang was that you should never. **EVER**. Touch her hair.

Those Ursa were about to find out why.

"You..." Yang closes her eyes as her body shook from the growing rage. "You **monsters!** "

 **-With Bobby-**

As Bobby was walking through the endless greenery he started to yawn, boredom finally catching up to him. He was seriously considering taking a short nap when four Beowolves suddenly surrounded him. Finishing his yawn, he took his time to look at his new prey.

"Where were you guys when I needed you?" The electric conduit asked with a growing smirk on his face. Activating his Gigawatt Blades, which glowed blue, he got into a fighting stance. "Come at me."

The Beowolf to his right leapt on Bobby only for him to roll to his right, narrowly avoiding the strike. Bringing one of his blades down onto its back, he electrocuted the Beowolf stunning it long enough for him to finish it off with stab to the skull. Its brain was fried from the inside, causing the beast to dissolve into nothing.

This only served to make the other three Beowolves angry.

"That was a little underwhelming..." Bobby muttered to himself as he stood up.

He immediately tilted his head to the side to avoid a clumsy strike from one of the remaining beasts, grabbing onto its face and sending a pulse of electricity causing its brain to explode from the inside. What remained of its body went limp as it also dissolved.

Facing the remaining Grimm, he kicked one backwards into the bushes and quickly threw an electrocution grenade at it. Its life was ended when the grenade exploded in a bright blue flash. Relaxing from his fighting stance, he stared at the last remaining opponent who seemed to shrink under Bobby's gaze. Giving it a sadistic smirk, he deactivated his Gigawatt Blades.

Slowly walking towards the Grimm to finish it off, an unexpected thing happened. Apparently a certain blonde had made herself known when she punched an Ursa so hard, it flew out of the bushes and landed on top of the poor Beowolf. The poor thing didn't know what hit it until it was crushed by the weight of the Ursa, both dissolving within seconds.

Looking slowly at the direction from which the Grimm came from, he was greeted with the sight of Yang in her punching pose, eyes red with fury and hair as bright as the sun. Looking straight into her eyes, their fates as partners were sealed.

"I've got nothing." Bobby finally broke the silence.

Walking to a nearby tree, he knocked his head on it repeatedly chanting, "Why her?"

Yang could only giggle at Bobby's antics.

* * *

Walking through the endless greenery can really make someone bored. At least that was the case for Bobby as he followed his new partner towards the relics. He really didn't mind fighting anything, a Nevermore, Death Stalker, ANYTHING. Walking through a thick bush for what seemed like the hundredth time, he decided to just read his book.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name the other night." Yang broke the ice, attempting to start a conversation, as she too was growing bored. When she didn't get a reply she continued, "Listen, we're going to be stuck with each other for awhile, so I'd appreciate it if my _partner_ would at least tell me his name."

Bobby was either too engrossed in his book or he chose to ignore the blond. It was probably more of the latter though. Starting to get a little annoyed with the arrogant, gray-eyed boy, she quickly snatched his book from his hands.

"Come on dude, not cool." Bobby responded with a calm demeanor.

"Answer the question." Yang retorted, smirking that her plan was working.

'I could just knock her out right now...but then I'd have to drag her sorry butt everywhere...' Bobby sighed as he gave in to the bait.

"Fine...name's Bobby." He finally answered crossing his arms and looking away but when he saw her still holding onto his book, he rolled his eyes and answered once more, "Bobby MacGrath. Now give me my damn book back."

He snatched his book from her hands as Yang gave him a huge grin.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Yang said, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

"Whatever." They then continued walking north.

* * *

Finally for what seemed like hours, the pair finally reached the relics. Bobby just wanted this to be done with so he could relax but a question broke his chain of thoughts.

"So erm, anyone waiting for you at home?" Yang asked Bobby as she approached the relics.

"No." Bobby replied in a monotone voice.

"You mean your parents..?"

"Yes."

Yang then looked Bobby straight in the eye. "You're almost the same as Ruby."

Bobby slowed his pace when he heard that. "What do you mean?"

"Ruby lost her mum when she was younger...she was pretty torn up because of that..." Yang looked off to the side sadly as she recalled the memory.

So it seems he wasn't the only one who lost something. Bobby appeared to be in deep thought after hearing what Yang just said.

"Well, enough of that. Why don't you approach my sister? She's really kind and besides..." At this point, the blonde-haired girl leaned in towards Bobby, "I think she's taken an interest in you."

Bobby almost tripped. Almost.

"Erm...let's just go." Bobby quicky recomposed himself and went ahead.

Yang couldn't hide her obvious amusement at his reaction. She really knew how to tease someone when she wanted to. Stifling her laughter, she went to catch up to Bobby, who was examining a golden chess piece.

"Ooo, a cute little pony!" Yang exclaimed as she took the chess piece from Bobby, startling him a little bit.

"Yeah, yeah, just take one and let's go." Bobby told Yang, obviously bored.

As they got ready to return to the cliff, they heard a faint sound of someone screaming.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Yang asked Bobby, who didn't respond but instead looked up at the sky.

"Heads uuuuuup!"

That was the only warning Bobby got as he crashed to the floor.

* * *

 **There you have it folks! :D**

 **I'm sorry if the fight scene wasn't very good :c**

 **I'm not used to writing fight scenes yet but I'll try harder next time.**

 **If you enjoy the story so far, please a review on how I can improve!**

 **Remember, every review gives me motivation to write more. c:**

 **Until Next Time! :D**


	3. Acceptance

**Hey there! Third chapter is finally out!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or inFAMOUS.**

* * *

 **Response to Reviews:**

 **Redbird2099: I'm really glad you like this story! I'm seriously considering the suggestions you made. I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens... :3**

 **AK74FU2: I'm glad you like it! :D**

 **Guest: Yes, yes I did. *Evil laughter* EDIT: Nope! :D**

* * *

"What did I ever do to deserve this bad luck?" A boy, who was currently sprawled on the floor, asked himself.

Bobby refused to open his eyes, knowing he'd have to face whatever it was that hit him. He actually considered feigning unconsciousness when whatever was on top of him started to stir. Hearing a soft groan of pain, he immediately knew who it was.

'Oh no...' Bobby groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. He was greeted with a pair of bright, silver concerned eyes.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" A girl with black hair and red highlights asked Bobby, who just gave her a bored look.

This was then followed by an unending string of pointless apologies, much to the conduit's annoyance.

"I'm fine," he replied. He was starting to wish that he got knocked out instead but unfortunately, he didn't.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Yang teased the pair, clasping her hands together as stars appeared in her eyes. Ruby's cheeks immediately flamed up by the blonde's teasing as she stumbled to get up, immediately avoiding eye contact with the gray-eyed boy. Bobby merely sighed and closed his eyes.

Yang, on the other hand, snickered at their reactions.

As if the situation couldn't get any weirder, a certain blond boy from earlier also fell from the sky. Except this time, he was falling sideways.

All everyone could do at that time was wince at the sound of his back cracking against a tree, instantly knocking him out cold.

Before anyone could even say a word, an Ursa came crashing through the trees ahead then it suddenly...fell over dead?

"What the-" Bobby muttered to himself as an orange-haired girl revealed herself, her signature weapon in hand.

"Aww it's broken, Ren..." She sadly groaned before immediately dashing onto its neck to inspect the dead Grimm.

Her partner, now known as Ren, caught up to the hammer-wielding girl apparently pleading her not ride another Grimm again. Upon finishing his sentence, did he realise that the girl had ran off.

"Nora!" Ren called her from where he stood, said girl skipping back to him with a chess piece in hand.

"Well at least it couldn't get any weirder than this..." Bobby voiced his thoughts, loud enough for Yang to hear him.

As usual, things didn't usually went his way as a certain red head came out from the trees, Death Stalker hot on her heels. Bobby didn't need to look twice to tell that it was the famous Pyrrha Nikos.

"Jaune!" The first thing she noticed after her unceremonious entry was Jaune's unconscious form leaning against a tree.

"..." Bobby just decided to keep his mouth shut, hoping that whatever force was screwing with him right now would stop.

Yang wasn't doing very well either.

Watching her body increasingly shake from her possibly growing frustration, Bobby just stood back and braced himself for what's to come. Erupting in a small burst of flame with her eyes red with rage, she finally exploded.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" The sounds of a ticking clock could be heard as everyone froze in place.

After two seconds went past Ruby tugged on her sister's sleeve, pointing towards the sky much to Yang's annoyance.

"How could you leave me?!" Bobby shuddered when he heard the very familiar voice.

"I said 'jump'!" Ruby retorted, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice.

"She's gonna fall!" Nora exclaimed in her usual chirpy voice.

"She'll be fine." Ruby replied, sounding calm about the whole situation.

"She's falling" Nora's partner, Ren, stated the obvious in an also calm manner.

Bobby could only cover his face with his hand and sigh as he thought to himself, 'Why do I always end up doing things like this?'

Running towards a thick tree, he placed one foot on it and sprang off just in time to catch the white-haired female, now known as Weiss Schnee, bridal style.

Weiss was surprised at her unexpected saviour when she then remembered the unbreakable laws of gravity. Bobby didn't seemed a little worried about it though. Finally starting to fall, Weiss was sure they'd at least break a bone if her screams were any indication.

Landing in a crouch, Bobby casually let go of the surprised Weiss as she fell with an 'oomph'. Dusting his hands as he walked away, he heard Weiss call out to him.

"I could've done that myself you know!" Weiss spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You're welcome, Princess." Bobby replied nonchalantly, not even bothered to look back at her. He could almost feel her burn a hole into his back with those cold, light-blue eyes of hers.

As Bobby made his way back to the group, who just stared at him in awe at his show of skill, Pyrrha landed on her side in front of everyone.

"Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang shouted in mock excitement.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby immediately transformed her Crescent Rose into its scythe form and charged forward with a battlecry, determined to prove herself.

"Foolish girl." Bobby sighed under his breath.

And it was true. Charging straight into a beast at least five times the size you were didn't seem like the best plan no matter what the situation was.

Ignoring her sister's attempt at stopping her, she fired Crescent Rose into its nearly impenetrable defences and attempted to swipe at its body. Unexpectedly she was swatted away like a fly being hit by newspaper, weakening her significantly.

"Do-Don't worry..." Ruby tried to painfully stand back up as she waved her hand. "...Totally fine!"

Determined to prove herself, or show off depending on how you look at it, she went for a second attempt at the oversized scorpion. When the realisation that she was no match for the oversized scorpion hit her, she fired one last shot at its face in hopes that it'd at least get stunned.

The shot merely bounced off its shell as it started to head towards her.

Upon seeing this, Ruby immediately sheathed her scythe knowing that whatever she does would be of no use. Doing a 180, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. As if the situation couldn't get any worse, the same Nevermore from earlier cawed overhead and suddenly decided to fire a barrage of sharp feathers at her.

Unfortunately for Ruby, her cape got caught under one of the projectiles.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang frantically warns her sister when she noticed the Death Stalker covering the distance between it and Ruby.

"I'm trying!" Ruby desperately attempts to pull her cloak from under the spike but it was in vain.

'Is this it?' Ruby thought as she closed her eyes, bracing for the pain to come. It never came. She waited and waited but still nothing. Cracking one of her eyes open, she was greeted with the Death Stalker's stinger centimetres away from her face.

"Wha-" Ruby started in her confusion but was immediately cut off by a familiar voice.

"This thing isn't going to hold it forever you know." Bobby cut her off as he stood in front of the Grimm, sword in hand.

During Ruby's supposedly final moments, Bobby had 'borrowed' a sword from the unconscious blond hunter and stabbed it into the abomination's eye before him. Seeing the hidden message behind his sentence Ruby snapped out of her confusion, pulled her cape forcefully from under the feather, ripping it a little bit, and ran towards Yang, the latter embracing her in a bone-crushing hug.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang exclaimed, relieved that her sister was safe.

Unbeknown to everyone, the reason Bobby was not being pierced by the giant stinger was because he was channeling electricity into the beast via the sword. As long as he did this, the beast will be paralysed the entire time. He couldn't just electrocute it to death because that would raise questions about his identity and he didn't want to put up with that.

Not yet at least. They were bound to find out sooner or later. The most he could do now was incapacitate it for awhile. Sending a jolt of electricity into the Death Stalker, the Grimm shook violently for a split second before slumping back down, temporarily paralysed.

"You are so childish!" Pulling out the sword, Bobby noticed Weiss suddenly appeared out of seemingly nowhere and starts berating the scythe-wielder. This went on for a few minutes until...

"And you!" Weiss suddenly snaps her head towards Bobby who gave her a 'what did I do?' look, "You could've gotten yourself killed, you dunce!"

"Cold..." Bobby remarked shivering mockingly, much to the Schnee heiress's ire.

Just when Weiss was about to retort, a certain blonde groaned as he woke up from his little 'nap'.

"What did I miss..?" Jaune groggily stands up as he looked around, then up. "Err, guys?"

Everyone's head snapped up when they saw Jaune pointing upwards. Apparently, the Nevermore hasn't given up just yet.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss tried to make the group see reason when they got into a fighting stance, causing everyone to stare at the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby explained, everyone nodding their heads.

Bobby finally walked back to the group as he tossed the weapon he 'borrowed' back to its owner. He estimated that it would be paralysed for ten minutes at most.

"Is it dead?" The spartan-like hunter suddenly asked Bobby, the latter putting on his jacket that seemed to hinder his movements noticeably when in combat.

"No, just paralysed for a few minutes..." The group just gave him a questioning look until Jaune asked the question on everyone's mind.

"How did you do that?"

"I, erm...weak point?" Bobby lied, hoping they'd buy it. Fortunately for him, they did if their expressions of 'ah's were any indication.

* * *

Bobby and Ruby were walking side by side behind the group of eight as they entered an area full of abandoned structures. Bobby was reading his book when the younger girl beside him broke his concentration.

"Hey, thanks for saving me back there." Ruby voiced her appreciation towards her saviour, who seemed really engrossed in his book.

"Hm? Oh sure. Just don't be so reckless next time." He replied, glancing once at her then immediately returning to his book. Ruby just chuckled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

He was once again lost in his own little world when out of nowhere...

"CAW!"

Sighing at the interruption, he put his book into his bag and looked up with a bored, and slightly annoyed, look. There was one thing he hated more than anything and that was being interrupted when he was doing something.

Everybody, except the obviously bored and annoyed conduit, got into their own stances when the same Death Stalker from before decided to show up. This was really starting to grind on the conduit's nerves. Deciding to split up, Yang, Ruby and Weiss was left to fight the Nevermore while everyone else in the group, except Bobby, went ahead to fight the scorpion-like Grimm.

Swooping down to attack them, Yang fired Ember Celica into its face, hoping to disorient it but to no avail. Seeing this, Ruby made her own attempt at shooting the oversized bird but as expected, it didn't faze it one bit.

The only thing that they achieved was making it angry.

Jumping back at a safe distance, Ruby came up with a quick plan.

Determination on their faces, they nodded at each other and pulled off the supposedly brilliant plan of theirs. Bobby, on the other hand, decided to hang back and observe. There was barely anything he could do without revealing too much. He wanted to keep his true self a secret for as long as he could.

Forever if possible, but he highly doubted that.

Yang launched herself at the Nevermore's face and fired shot after shot into its opened beak, hoping that it would stun the bird for awhile. Fortunately it did, but only for a few seconds. She jumped back, prompting the other two girls to proceed with the second part of the plan.

During those few precious seconds, Weiss summoned one of her glyphs on the ground, creating a launchpad for Ruby to jump on. Firing a few more rounds into its face, she aimed Crescent Rose at the monstrosity's eye in hopes of blinding it to provide an opening for a finisher.

Unfortunately, those few seconds ran out as she got batted away by its wing. She was sent flying off to the side, hitting her back on a tree. Hard. Ruby tried to stand back up but immediately fell back down.

There was barely anything she could do anyway.

"Ruby, I don't think this plan of yours is working!" Yang shouted from where she stood as she continued firing at the Nevermore.

Upon realising that their plan of theirs wasn't going to work, Bobby started to get a little worried. Should he do it? What if he couldn't pull it off?

At this point, Yang was still trying to hurt the beast when suddenly...

"Click, click..." The sounds of an empty clip could be heard from the blonde's weapon as she gets hit by the Nevermore, activating her Aura just before impact. Yang, unscathed from activating her Aura, was completely surprised and frustrated that her weapon ran out of ammo.

'That was my last clip too...' She thought as she slowly stood back up. 'Maybe I shouldn't have wasted so much ammo on the way down haha...' She thought sheepishly, remembering the amount of ammo she used to propel herself forward when entering the forest.

Seeing as there was nothing much the blonde could do, Weiss used her rapier to summon ice at the Nevermore in hopes of slowing it down. Following this, she summoned her glyphs all around the bird, using them to spontaneously jump around, confusing the seemingly unbeatable Grimm.

Her slash and kicks were in vain though when the Nevermore decided to flap its wings, causing her to lose her concentration as she was sent reeling back. She tried to stand back up when a sharp pain suddenly came from her ankle, realising that she had sprained it. It's safe to say that she won't be going for another attempt at taking the Nevermore down.

"Hey!" Said boy snapped his head towards the downed Schnee, who had a look of frustration plastered on her face, "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

Bobby really didn't like this right now. He shifted his eyes between the slowly approaching Nevermore and the three girls, wondering if he should do it. There was a chance that this could potentially kill him if he wasn't careful.

In short, he was in a serious dilemma.

On one hand, he could just don't do anything and wait for the other team to save them, keeping his secret safe but the people before him would risk getting seriously injured.

Or worse yet, _death_.

On the other hand, he could use an ability he has never used before and possibly kill the oversized bird before him, revealing his status as a conduit and risked being shunned by everyone.

After a moment of frustration, Bobby finally came to a decision.

'Well, it wasn't like I had any friends to begin with...' he thought as he prepared his move.

Concentrating, he gathered his remaining energy and brought his arms up. Groaning from the strain he finally brought his arms down, unleashing a torrent of lightning from above. He felt like his eardrums were going to burst from the booming sound of thunder as the Nevermore was burned from the inside.

This lasted for a few seconds before he ran out of juice.

"Heheh...Looks like it worked..." Everyone that was present could only stare in silence and shock at the unexpected revelation. Glancing towards the other group, he noticed the giant scorpion-like Grimm from before dissolving with its stinger embedded in its head.

Bobby's head suddenly felt like lead as his legs started to get weak. The last thing he managed to do was chuckle lightly as he noticed the expressions that clearly said 'you've got some explaining to do' before the severely drained conduit's vision became dim, unconsciousness embracing him.

* * *

 **-Beacon Infirmary-**

Bobby felt horrible and sore all over. It wasn't just his muscles that were sore. He could feel every cell in his body drained of all energy. He tried to get up but was immediately pushed back down by a hand onto something soft but it didn't ease his soreness. He cracked his eyes open as the light blinded him momentarily.

"Woah slow down, you're going to get yourself hurt." He heard a soft voice and saw a silhouette of a lady.

"Mum?" Bobby whispered just loud enough for the figure in front of him to hear.

Fully opening his eyes, he was greeted with a blond haired female, her signature golden gauntlets on her arms. An awkward look was on her face, indicating that she heard him. Upon realising who it was, Bobby slumped back on the bed, his face showing a hint of disappointment and sadness.

"Hey, you're finally awake. Ren and Jaune carried you back to Beacon after you blacked out. Just thought I'd come here to see how you were doing." Yang explained the situation to the conduit. The latter merely rolled to the side, facing away from her.

"Well I better tell the nurse that you're awake." Yang said over her shoulder, approaching the door. "Listen, whatever you did earlier doesn't change what I think of you..."

Bobby seemed to visibly flinch at her unexpected statement, causing Yang to smile a little.

"...I guess I'll see you later then..." Yang was about to leave when she remembered something.

"Oh, by the way, you were assigned a team earlier today." Yang smirked a little when she heard a soft, disapproving groan come from Bobby, "Be sure to come over to our dorm when you're feeling better. I'm _sure_ Weiss and Ruby would like to see how you're doing."

Yang quickly rushed out the door, giggling, when a pillow was sent flying her way, courtesy of Bobby.

He slumped back down, as a warm feeling in his chest welled up. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time since that 'incident' happened. What he felt was acceptance and surprise. Surprised that people like Yang existed. Most people would have shunned him by now, thinking that conduits only knew how to destroy everything around them. The corners of his lips twitched up as the ice encasing his heart started to thaw, letting sleep embrace him once more.

This time, however, without the nightmares he always had.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an...interesting year." Professor Ozpin muttered to himself as he observed Bobby via a camera from his office.

* * *

 **Ooo~ Looks like he was put in Team RWBY!** **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I** **apologise if the fight scene wasn't very good...**

 **Remember, your Reviews, Follows and Favourites gives me motivation to write more!**

 **Until Next Time! :D**


	4. An Old Friend

**Hello, Chapter 4 is up now! Some of you may notice that I deleted the previous version of Chapter 4. Some people didn't like it so I decided to redo the chapter. Personally, I wasn't proud of the previous version either.**

 **Anyway, enough rambling and on to the response to reviews! :D**

* * *

 **Response to your reviews:**

 **NocSal: Hello! :D**

 **Guest: I guess so? xD EDIT: Not anymore...I think.**

 **1 out of 5 stars: Thanks for the review! I'll be sure to remember that the next time I write a story. c:**

 **Fble: Yeah I agree. I feel kinda silly for posting that chapter but I redid Chapter 4 so I hope it's better now!**

* * *

 **Look out for A/N at the bottom!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or inFAMOUS.**

* * *

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" A bored Yang asked.

After Bobby was released from the academy's infirmary fully recovered, he went to his team's dorm and hesitantly met with his teammates. Immediately after that, Team RWBY had decided to go to the docks after Weiss had practically dragged them out of their dorm.

What exactly was Team RWBY doing at the docks? Well Weiss claimed that she wanted to welcome the students coming in from Mistral when really, she just wanted to learn about her opponents for the upcoming tournament.

Bobby, on the other hand, seemed very uncomfortable at the moment. He kept sending nervous glances towards the salty sea, thinking it would jump on him at any time. To him, it was as good as staring at acid.

Bobby shuddered at the thought of diving in acid.

A huge wave suddenly crashed into the docks, sending Bobby cowering behind a stall. He was even more startled when the stall owner shoved a huge fish in his face. "You want some fish, lad?"

Bobby merely responded by gagging at the thought of acidic fish.

"Can we _please_ go now?" Bobby asked as he put his hand in his pocket, afraid that the salty liquid might touch his hand.

As the sisters laughed at Bobby's antics, the white-haired member of the team rolling her eyes, the conduit couldn't help but notice the shattered window of what used to be a Dust store. Apparently, the owner of the store didn't manage to escape with his life.

"You think Bio-terrorists did this?" The man to the left, who appeared to be a detective asked his partner. The conduit in Team RWBY clenched his fist when he heard him.

"Nah, they never use this much Dust. Probably the White Fang." His partner voiced his thoughts.

"To murder someone in cold blood...that's just...wrong." The first detective stated after a moment.

"Come on, lets g-" Ruby finally had her curiosity satisfied and was about to leave when she was interrupted by a commotion nearby.

Everyone snapped their heads towards where the sound came from and were speechless at what they saw. Running out of the docks was a girl in an outfit that consisted of a red beanie, a sleeveless green t-shirt that had 'I love Mistral' imprinted on the front, a red skirt that went above the knees, a pair of black stockings that went up to the thighs and a pair of green sneakers.

"No freakin' way..." Bobby muttered under his breath. Time seemed to slow down when said girl made eye contact with the electric conduit before disappearing in a whirlwind of smoke and ash. Snapping out of his daze, he quickly turned to his teammates, "Sorry guys, something just came up so I gotta go for abit. See ya!"

"Wait! Do you know her or something?" Weiss cried out to him but the jacket-wearing boy already disappeared when he used a car as a launchpad and Induction Grind on the power cable towards the direction the mysterious smoke conduit went.

After a moment of silence to take in everything that just happened, the rapier user of the team finally sighed, "We're just going to follow him, aren't we?"

"Yup!" Ruby chirpily replied.

"Let's go!" The only blonde member of the team ran off, Weiss and Ruby following shortly after.

 **-With Bobby-**

Following the fading trail of smoke, he found himself in an alley between two apartment buildings not far from the docks. He was currently facing the smoke conduit who just stared back.

"Pandora." Bobby acknowledged the girl before him who just continued staring at him with unblinking eyes.

Finally smiling, she responded, "It's been awhile."

"I know."

Approaching each other, Bobby was caught off guard when the smoke conduit, now known as Pandora, held him in a head lock and proceeded to rub her knuckles into the top of his head.

Finally letting go, Bobby rubbed his head as he said, "Good to see that you're the same annoying girl I met eleven years ago..."

"And it's good to see that you're the same brooding, no-nonsense boy I met years ago!" Pandora retorted, slapping his back playfully.

"Take that back! I am fully capable of joking around." Bobby huffed, looking away as he closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Sure..." Pandora merely rolled her eyes.

"So, why are you really here Pandora?" Bobby asked after a moment.

"Ooo, getting straight to business, huh?" She replied, earning an eye roll from Bobby.

"Well obviously I'm here to see how my knight in shining armour was doing..." She joked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively, earning a sigh from the jacket-wearing conduit as he planted his face into his hand.

This was one of the things he had to deal with during his time with her. Even though they both don't share any romantic interests towards each other, Pandora always liked to playfully flirt with him. There was never once where she didn't find it amusing if her fits of laughter were anything to go by.

Finally stifling her laughter, she continued, "No seriously, I'm here because I found a lead on your mum's homicide. It's some guy named Roman Torchwick. Heard he's planning something big tonight."

This seemed to pique Bobby's interest as he stared at her straight in the eye. Before he could ask for more details, Yang appeared along with the rest of her team.

"Meet me here tonight at 8 if you want the details." Before Bobby could stop her, Pandora disappeared in a mass of smoke and ash entering a nearby vent. He was left to stare at her smoke dashing across rooftops before finally disappearing from his view.

Strolling up to him, Yang asked, "Who was that?"

"Just an old friend." Bobby replied, his lips curling up into a smile.

 **-Later that night-**

The only male member of Team RWBY tapped his fingers on his bed as he sighed from boredom. When Bobby said he wanted to go, he didn't mean just hanging out at the dorm. Weiss was busy studying as usual, Ruby was listening to music while cleaning her 'sweetheart' and Yang...well, she seemed pretty happy in dreamland, leaving the conduit to stare out the window in boredom. Glancing at the clock, Bobby waited as the clock struck 8pm.

It was time.

Bobby hopped off his bed and made his way towards the door. He was about to open it when he was stopped by Ruby, "Where are you going?"

"I..erm...gotta go meet Professor Ozpin." Bobby lied, looking over his shoulder.

"In the middle of the night?" Weiss asked skeptically.

"It's important." Bobby stated, putting on the straightest face he could.

"Alright...if you say so." He sighed a little in relief, thankful that they didn't push the matter further.

"I won't be long." He said, smiling a little in hopes of making it more convincing and proceeded to head to the exit of Beacon Academy.

"He's up to something." Weiss finally said after making sure he was out of earshot.

"Yeah." Ruby simply replied, standing up and sheathing Crescent Rose. "I think we should follow him."

"What about Yang?" Weiss asked, looking at the sleeping form of the golden-haired female.

"I'm sure she won't mind if we leave her here. Besides, I doubt anything big is gonna happen." Ruby reasoned, putting on her cloak while heading for the door.

Weiss just shrugged as she stood up, "Why not?"

 **-Somewhere in Vale-**

'What's taking her so long?' Bobby thought as he sat on the edge of a building's rooftop that was beside the alley he was at earlier. He'd been waiting for the smoke conduit for about 20 minutes now, watching the city from above. His head was starting to droop when he heard the familiar sound of Pandora's smoke dash.

"You're late, as usual..." Bobby stated nonchalantly, never moving from where he sat.

"Well I may have gotten into a little trouble on my way here..." Pandora replied taking a seat next to him.

"So what's this plan you said this Roman guy was planning?" Bobby asked, not bothering to ask her what sort of trouble she ran into.

"He's shipping something, something _big_..." At this point, Bobby turned his head towards Pandora, "...like really _huge_! Bigger tha-"

"Okay, okay I get it!" Bobby stopped the girl from going any further, "So this Roman guy, you think he's the one responsible for my mum's murder?"

"Positive." She confirmed confidently.

"How do you know?" Bobby couldn't help but get skeptical. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he just wanted to be sure that he didn't get the wrong guy.

"I found this from one of his goons I fought in Mistral. Turns out, I hit the jackpot when this guy had this map sticking out his back pocket." The smoke conduit took out a map from her pocket and passed it to Bobby.

Upon closer inspection, he noticed that one of the Dust stores they planned to attack was where his mum used to work. There were many circled locations on the map, some were crossed out while others were not. It appears that the store where his mum used to work was crossed out, confirming Pandora's claim. He also noticed a small note at the side of the map that said 'Special Shipment, Vale Docks, 8.30pm. Don't be late.'

"So Roman was attacking Dust stores throughout Remnant, huh?" Bobby voiced his thoughts, loud enough for the girl to hear.

"You know if you hurry, we can probably reach him before the sun comes up." She spoke sarcastically, obviously getting impatient with her associate who had been staring at the map for the past few minutes.

"You couldn't wait for another five minutes, could you?" Bobby sighed as he stood up, keeping the map in his trusty sling bag.

"It's not far from here..." Pandora then looked at the electric conduit and gave a smirk, the latter already knew where this was going, "...think you can keep up?"

"I don't remember being the one who got lost because _somebody_ , definitely not me, was too fast." Bobby replied, grinning when he saw her pout.

The smoke conduit just huffed and smoke dashed away.

"I love doing that..." Bobby chuckled. Jumping onto a power cable and using Induction Grind, he followed the smoke trail.

* * *

Following the last of the smoke trail, Bobby jumped off the power cable and landed next to Pandora.

"Is this it?" Bobby asked as he crouched on the edge of the warehouse's roof, seeing no sign of any shipment activity.

"Well the note on the map said he's supposed to be here." Pandora stated, crouching down beside him.

After a minute passed of looking for any sign of activity, the electric conduit heard the sound of a Bullhead nearby.

"Get down!" He pushed the smoke conduit down onto her belly as the airship flew overhead. The two conduits noticed the cargo being carried by the Bullhead and sighed, relieved that this wasn't all for nothing.

Standing up again, Bobby surveyed the area for any threats before planning his next move.

"May I?" Bobby asked the girl beside him, letting electricity crackle on his hand.

"Of course. Ladies first right?" Pandora replied, causing the boy to scowl.

Aiming for the Bullhead's cockpit, he let off a lightning bolt causing the airship to burst in flames as the whole vehicle malfunctioned.

 **-With Ruby & Weiss-**

"Nice going you dunce! Maybe if you weren't so distracted by the stupid weapons store, we wouldn't be looking for him for the past half hour!" Weiss practically yelled at the scythe-wielder after they had lost sight of Bobby, who entered an alley before seemingly disappearing in thin air.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault he could do magic!" Ruby retorted, referring to Bobby's skill at disappearing quickly.

"Whatever, I think we should just head back. He could be anywhere by now." Weiss turned around and was about to take another step when suddenly...

"BOOM!" An explosion could be heard not far from where they stood.

"You think that's him?" Ruby asked, turning towards the source of the explosion.

"Does it matter? Come on, someone probably needs our help!" Weiss immediately ran off, Ruby following soon after.

* * *

 **If you guys haven't figured it out yet, Pandora is actually Hank's daughter. After finding out that her dad got murdered by Delsin, she...you know what, I'll probably end up writing a chapter for her backstory and how she met Bobby one day xD. I also made her inherit Hank's smoke powers. One last thing, the conduits in this story didn't come from Empire City or Seattle but were instead born and raised in Remnant.**

 **Remember, your reviews, favourites and follows helps!**

 **Until next time! :D**


	5. Partner In Crime

**Hello! Chapter 5 is finally up! This one was a challenging one to write, because I had a few mini blocks halfway through.**

 **But enough rambling and on to the chapter! :D**

 **Look out for A/N at the bottom!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or inFAMOUS.**

* * *

"Ooo, a little less explosive than I would've liked but not bad." The smoke conduit remarked, shielding her eyes from the blinding explosion.

"Well, I was holding back." Her partner shrugged.

"Sure." Pandora snorted, jumping off the roof of the warehouse.

"It's tru- whatever..." Bobby began but cut himself off when she went out of earshot.

 **-With Pandora-**

Approaching the burning airship, she noticed the dead bodies scattered all around it. She also noticed the container that was attached to the burning Bullhead earlier far off to the left. Walking towards the burning VTOL, she made sure there were no other threats that could surprise them.

"Well? Is he dead?" Bobby asked as he walked up to her.

As if to answer his question, an annoyed sigh came from their side. Turning towards the sound, they were greeted by a man garbed in a red-lined white suit, a small gray scarf around his neck, long black pants, shoes of the same colour and to top off the look, he wore a black bowler hat with a red band.

He also decided to put on eye liner for some reason.

"Why do people enjoy ruining my day?" Roman Torchwick casually stood up, picked up his cane and brushed off the dirt on his clothes.

"Hi there!" His attention immediately snapped towards the girl in front of him, "Do you happen to be this Roman Torchwick guy I've been hearing all about?"

"Indeed I am...and I assume you're the one who blew up my ship?" He asked calmly, sending a glare at her.

"Nah, that would be my friend over there." She replied casually, pointing over her shoulder.

Roman simply sighed in his growing frustration, "Well if you two could do me a favour, why don't you kids forget we ever met and off yourselves, hm?"

"I'm afraid we can't do that, pretty boy." For the first time since the conversation started, Bobby spoke up, letting electricity crackle freely on his arms.

Roman's visible eye widened by a fraction as realisation hit him.

'Conduits, huh? This ought to be interesting...'

"So erm, since you're outnumbered and all, why don't you just relax while my friend fries you from the inside?" Pandora suggested, putting her hands behind her head, "Come on, I promise it'll be fun!"

"Outnumbered you say?" Roman smirked when two more identical Bullheads appeared in the sky as the passengers jumped off, rifle and swords in hand.

Roman fired his Melodic Cudgel in between the conduits and quickly made a break for it, forcing them to roll out of the way. Pandora, fortunately, wound up near the still burning airship and smirked when she saw the smoke. Bobby, on the other hand, turned towards the retreating form of Roman and aimed for his legs. Letting a lightning bolt loose, Roman tripped as the muscles in his legs spasmed out of control.

 **-With Pandora-**

Reaching her hand out, the thick smoke wrapped around her arm and eventually into it, letting it invigorate her. A bullet nearly misses Pandora, prompting her to swiftly do a 180 towards the source of danger. Quickly surveying the situation, she counted six assailants in total. Averting her attention towards the nearest White Fang member, she smoke dashed through him, grabbed him by his neck and flipped him forward over her head.

Rolling him over, she put her hand over his mouth and shot smoke into it, muffling his screams and igniting his head in flames.

Audible gulps could be heard around her, causing her to smirk as she picked up the dead White Fang member's sword. She superheated the sword using her powers and looked at the remaining enemies, causing them to flinch back.

"Oh my, he seems to have a burning fever." Giving a sadistic smirk, she smoke dashed towards them.

Their screams of agony could be heard from miles away...

 **-With Bobby-**

Bobby chuckled after hearing the screams of pain. She could be so ruthless at times. Coming back to the situation at hand, he continued sending an electric-enhanced flurry of blows towards his opponent. Just like last time, Roman kept dodging and parrying every single strike.

Realising that close combat wasn't going to work, the conduit flipped backwards and stared at the orange-haired man straight in the eye.

"Giving up already?" Roman taunted the conduit, the latter merely chuckled.

"Are you kidding? That wasn't even a warmup." This statement prompted the cane-wielder to glare and shoot a projectile towards Bobby.

Bobby responded by using Polarity Wall to block the shot, exploding on impact. Pushing his arms forward, he created a shockwave that pushed his opponent back a few feet. Creating another shockwave, Roman couldn't hold his ground any longer and was sent flying back into a Schnee Dust container, knocking the wind out of him.

Clearing his head of the dizziness, he looked up and quickly rolled to the side, narrowly dodging Bobby's Thunder Drop. Although he managed to avoid a fatal strike, he wasn't fast enough to stand up as Bobby sent a strong kick to his gut. Picking him up by his neck, the conduit smashed the suit-wearing man into a nearby shipment container and connected a punch to his face.

 **-With Weiss & Ruby-**

"Come on, almost there!" Weiss said, mostly to herself, as she ran towards the warehouse.

"Wait! Did you hear that?! It almost sounds like people screaming..." Ruby stated, stopping dead in her tracks.

Looking at each other, they both sent a silent message of 'we need to hurry' and ran faster than they did before.

 **-3 Minutes Later-**

Finally reaching the warehouse, the duo expected to find injured civilians for them to help but what they saw instead was far different. The first thing they noticed was the smell of burnt flesh and body parts scattered all around them, causing Ruby's gag reflexes to kick in. Weiss, on the other hand, was too focused on a certain female currently torturing the only person left alive.

Snapping out of her daze, she unsheathed Myrtenaster and called out to Pandora, "That's enough!"

Breaking her victim's arms, Pandora looked up at the new arrivals and slipped on a cheerful mask, "Oh hi there! Sorry about the mess, I tend to get out of control at times..." She laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

 **-With Bobby & Roman-**

Cocking his arm back to send another punch at the bowler hat-wearing man, he was distracted by a familiar voice nearby, "That's enough!"

Roman, bruises decorating his face from the constant blows, took this golden opportunity to fire a shot from Melodic Cudgel at a hanging shipping container above the trio. This had its desired effect when Bobby was forced to let go of him and run towards the dropping object.

Deciding to make a break for it, he hopped into a naerby Bullhead and took off, 'These kids just keep getting weirder...'

* * *

Hoping that he wasn't too far away, he sent a shockwave to possibly redirect the container's fall away from everyone. The shockwave travelled for quite a distance, it almost seemed like it wouldn't make it. Fortunately, the shockwave barely reached the shipment container before dissipating into the air.

It landed off to the side with a loud crash, Bobby immediately running over to make sure nobody was hurt. The female members from their group had looks of 'that was too close' on their faces as Bobby sighed, relieved that nothing serious happened.

"Meeting Professor Ozpin, huh?" Ruby finally asked as she folded her arms, causing the electric conduit to chuckle sheepishly.

"Well..." At this point, Bobby remembered about Roman. Turning around to check on him, he immediately wanted to punch himself due to his carelessness. "I should've broken his legs first..."

"Don't worry about it B, I heard he's planning to stick around Vale for awhile. Not sure why though." Pandora told him after seeing him grit his teeth in frustration.

"What was in that container, by the way?" Bobby turned towards her, remembering about the shipping container.

"Well, only one way to find out." Pandora started walking towards the odd container, her anticipation growing with every step.

"Wait, isn't that the same as stealing?" Ruby spoke up, worried that they might actually be breaking the law.

"Well it's not stealing when nobody owns it." Looking at the container once more, Bobby continued, "Not anymore at least."

This container was different from the rest. Unlike all the blue containers that had 'Schnee Dust' imprinted on the side, this one was red and had a strange energy coming from it. Bobby could feel a slight pull from the container, almost asking him to open it. The energy felt foreign to him but at the same time, it felt right.

Holding onto the lock mechanism, she heated her hands up until it melted off, letting the doors swing wide open. Peeking inside, everyone saw a strange purple glow radiating from a small wooden crate.

"Maybe you should, erm...go in first." Pandora suggested, standing two steps behind Bobby.

Glancing once at her, he took a step inside cautiously, his eyes never leaving the object in front of him. Inching his way towards the briefcase, he could feel the energy almost sucking him towards it. Pulling off the top of the crate forcefully, he walked out as everyone gathered around him.

"That's it? A briefcase?" Weiss asked in disbelief and disappointment.

"No...it's more than that. Do you feel that?" The electric conduit asked his partner who merely nodded at him.

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess it's time to see what's inside." Ruby said, the anticipation almost killing her.

Anything could be inside. Special Dust crystals? A weapon of sorts? Maybe an antique from hundreds of years ago?

Bobby finally opened the briefcase and was amazed at what he saw. Hell, amazed was an understatement. He never saw anything like it before and its energy was unlike anything he ever felt before.

Pandora basically thought the same thing.

In that briefcase was a Blast Core. Roman was probably planning to sell it for a _hefty_ price.

Lifting up the object, Bobby looked Pandora in the eyes, silently asking what he should do with it.

"Here, let me hold it." She told him, eyes returning back to the odd object.

Passing it to her, she inspected it and holding it with both hands, channeled smoke into the object. All that did was cover the Blast Shard in black fumes, not affecting it in any way. Passing it back to the electric conduit, she suggested him to do the same thing.

"Alright, stand back. Just in case this turns into a freak show." Everyone took at least ten paces back and watched.

Readjusting his grip, he took deep breaths and channeled electricity into it. The effect was instantaneous. Bobby doubled over as his eyes and mouth started to glow, electricity dancing wildly around his body. The pain was excruciating but at the same time, he felt something inside him unlock. As soon as it started, it was over with the conduit now lying unconscious on the floor.

"What just happened?" Was all Weiss could ask at that point.

Suddenly, sirens could be heard from where they stood prompting them to hastily run over to the unconscious conduit. Pandora then kneeled down beside him and connected her lips to his, breathing smoke into his mouth. Ruby and Weiss, on the other hand, just gawked at her actions.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss asked when she finally snapped out of it.

"Everyone knows that sleeping beauty will only wake up by a kiss from a prince...only the roles are reversed in this case." Pandora giggled.

There was a reason why she did it. By breathing smoke into another conduit, she's able to jumpstart their consciousness due to their brain forcing them to wake up and take in fresh oxygen. This obviously worked because Bobby opened his eyes and coughed like a madman.

"You know, you didn't have to put that much smoke in me..." Bobby sat up, speaking in a gravelly voice. His throat was still healing from the damage done by the scorching smoke.

"I prefer to stay on the safe side." Pandora chirped, implying that she wanted to be sure he would wake up.

Slowly standing up, he noticed the red and blue lights approaching. "We better get out of here."

Glancing at Ruby, he noticed her strange look. For some odd reason, she had rather forced smile and was staring blankly into space. "Ruby, you okay?"

"I'm feeling _great_." She replied in a monotone voice. Weiss merely pinched the bridge of her nose while Pandora cocked her head slightly to one side in confusion. The electric conduit just chose to ignore it and looked for an escape route.

Finally finding a way to slip past the cops, he pointed towards it and sped off, the smoke conduit following his example. Weiss was about to run too when she noticed Ruby's frozen form. Sighing, she forcefully pulled her arm and ran after the conduits, seconds before the cops finally arrived.

 **-In an alley somewhere-**

"I don't think they saw us." Pandora broke the silence after making sure they weren't followed.

"Who are you exactly?" Weiss asked the question she wanted to ask ever since they arrived.

"Oh right, where are my manners?" Pandora smiled broadly, "Name's Pandora Daughtry, came from Mistral, can shoot smoke out of my fingers..."

"Show off." Bobby stated, folding his arms.

Ignoring the boy's statement, she continued, "...and you probably already know that I'm a conduit." She offered her hand for Weiss to shake.

After hesitantly shaking her hand, the girls from Team RWBY made their way back to Beacon while the conduits stayed back.

"So, you heading back to Mistral?" Bobby asked after Team RWBY disappeared from his view.

"Nope. I got some things to take care of here." The smoke conduit replied, earning her a nod from her old friend.

"So what happened back there?" Pandora asked as she leaned against the wall.

"I don't really know. I felt weird inside and the pain...oh man. It's like getting your guts turned inside out or something. I'm still not sure if anything's different about me though."

Nodding after hearing this, she pushed off the wall and faced towards the end of the alley.

"Well if you want me..." Pandora winked at Bobby, causing him to groan, "...just call me on your Scroll."

She then disappeared into a vent nearby.

 **-Team RWBY's Dorm-**

"...And then we ran away from the cops." Weiss was explaining what happened earlier to Yang, who had woken up an hour before they came back.

On the way back to their dorms, the duo could hear their names being shouted by the blonde-haired member of their team from a distance away, apparently angry that they left her alone in the dorm. After hesitantly entering their room, Yang glared at them and simply said, "Explain."

Weiss immediately sat down on the bed opposite from hers and explained the whole incident to her while Ruby just sat down against a wall and hugged her knees.

"And _why_ didn't you think to wake me up?" Yang asked with a small glare.

"Well we did, but you seemed pretty tired. Besides, we didn't know it was going to be this _huge_." Weiss reasoned with Yang, causing the latter to sigh.

"So, what's up with her?" Yang asked, looking towards the scythe-wielder, who had been quiet ever since they came back.

Weiss gave a slightly nervous glance towards her and leaned closer, whispering something into her ear. After a few seconds, Yang's eyes shot wide open, "Uh-oh..."

Five minutes of silence passed, nobody knowing what to say. A resounding knock was heard coming from the only door in the room as the knob turned, revealing the male member of their team.

"Sorry I'm late..." Looking at their odd looks, he closed the door and waited for someone to say something before noticing Ruby with her face hidden behind her legs. "Ruby? Are you okay?"

Ruby responded by looking up and sending a glare at him before turning her whole body to the side, much to the conduit's surprise.

"Did I do something wrong?" All Bobby got in response was a nervous chuckle from Yang and a sigh from Weiss. 'Girls... I'll never understand them.'

* * *

 **Can you guess what happened to him? And why do you think Ruby's suddenly acting weird? Hopefully these questions get answered soon.**

 **Remember, your reviews, favourites and follows helps!**

 **Until next time! :D**


	6. Combat Class

**Back with another chapter! The first part of this is a little bit of Bobby's past so you can get a rough idea of how his life was. Also, I changed the title because I thought the old one didn't make sense. By the way, Roses and Storm are supposed to represent two characters in this story...I'm sure you know who. :3**

 **Now on to the response to your reviews!**

* * *

 **AK74FU2: Maybe...or is it because of something else? :3**

 **Redbird2099: Congrats, you got it right xD And I have something planned that might be similar to your suggestion! :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or inFAMOUS.**

* * *

"Daaaad, can we take a break?" A 5 year old Bobby whined, holding a broken lightbulb in his hand.

"Not until you stop blowing up my lightbulbs. Now try again." Cole told his only son, handing him another lightbulb from a box nearby.

Bobby groaned and snatched the bulb from his father, glaring at it intently. Concentrating on moving the electricity through his hand, he let it flow into the bulb when suddenly...

"Boom!" Shrapnels of glass flew everywhere prompting the younger conduit to sigh in frustration.

Cole reached into the box and took a bulb in each hand as he started to lecture his son, "Relax, you can't force it. Try imagining a gentle river flowing through your arms." As soon as he finished talking, the two lightbulbs were brought to life by nothing but his fingers.

"You could've told me that earlier..." Grunting, Bobby snatched one of the lightbulbs from his father's hand and concentrated. Imagining a slow stream of water in his arms, the lightbulb started to flicker a few times before suddenly coming to life. The young conduit gave a victorious smirk and was about to celebrate when suddenly...

"Helloooo!"

"Boom!"

The bulb broke into a million pieces, causing him to shake in anger as he snapped his head towards the source of his distraction. Glaring at the entrance of the small shed, he shouted, "What?!"

A red-haired girl poked her head into the shed and gave a huge smile while she waved. "Your mum said you'd be her-oh! Hello Mister MacGrath!" She gave Cole a wave and skipped over to Bobby, maneuvering around the broken glass on the floor.

"Hello Pandora, I was just teaching him how to use his powers." Bobby's father replied, smiling back at the smoke conduit.

"Ooo, speaking of powers, check out this new trick I learned!" Pandora chirped taking in a deep breath.

"No wait! Do it out-" Before Cole could finish his sentence, Pandora had exhaled a huge cloud of smoke from her mouth, covering the two electric conduits in soot, "-side..."

"Woops, sorry hehe..." The girl sheepishly apologised as she scratched the back of her head, earning her a chuckle from the older conduit.

"Listen, why don't you take Bobby here and go have fun?" He suggested, placing his hand on said boy's head. Bobby's face immediately lit up as he silently sighed in relief.

"Sure! See ya later Mister MacGrath!" Grabbing Bobby's hand, she immediately ran out of the shed and to the playground, the former's father sighing at the mess around him.

 **-A year later-**

"Nicely done boy!" Cole smiled at his son after Bobby managed to shoot an electric bolt at the dummy, hitting the spot where a person's heart would've been.

He responded by fist pumping the air...which unfortunately made a hole in the roof when lightning shot through it. "Heheh...woops?" Bobby stopped the flow of electricity from his arms when Cole chuckled then suddenly burst out in laughter, his son following soon after.

 **-Two years later-**

Finally mastering the basics to his powers, an 8 year old Bobby MacGrath and his father were facing each other at the shed, the latter grinning at the news he was about to tell his son. Bobby raised an eyebrow in curiosity, wondering why his father had called him here. He actually thought he was being punished for something but that thought was immediately crushed when he noticed the smirk on his lips.

"Son..." The young conduit immediately gave his attention, "...do you know why I've called you here?"

Bobby shook his head side to side.

Chuckling he continued, "You know that thing you've always wanted to learn?"

Bobby widened his eyes at that, "No way...you don't mean..?"

Finally smiling widely, Cole nodded, "Yup. We're going to learn how to do parkour..." This prompted Bobby to hop up and down in excitement, "...but before that, I want to give you something."

Going behind an empty crate, he picked something up from behind it and walked over to his son. Taking the object, Bobby was surprised when he realised that it was a sling bag with a logo of a blue-eyed raccoon on it. Looking up, he smiled appreciatively at his father who chuckled as he said, "Well your pockets aren't gonna hold your things when you go climbing."

 **-2 years later-**

"Breaking News, an unidentified entity has mysteriously appeared near the coast of Mistral. Everyone is advised to stay indoors until the situation is dealt with."

Cole immediately turned off the television and went to his room to pack the things he needed. Picking up his Amp, he suddenly felt something tugging at his shirt. Looking down, he realised it was his 10 year old son staring at his feet.

"Do you have to go? Aren't there any other conduits who can kill it?" He asked, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Sighing, the older conduit knelt down on one knee to his eye level and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You see son, no other conduits can kill it because it's impossible unless..." He proceeded to take out a round object from his bag that emitted a faint blue light, "...they use this."

"What is that?"

"This is a Ray Field Inhibitor, or RFI for short. This is the weapon I need to defeat it. Without this, it's almost impossible to get near it without..." Cole stopped himself from saying it, knowing that it would only cause his son to break down.

And seeing him break down was like taking a million knives to his heart.

"Where did you get it?" Bobby asked with a shaky voice.

"I had some help from some of my contacts." Cole told him, standing up from his kneeling position.

"I won't be gone for long." Cole smiled and ruffled his hair as he walked out of the room. Seeing Trish in the doorway with red, puffy eyes, he walked towards her and shared a long, chaste kiss. Finally pulling apart, he placed his head on her forehead, "Take care of yourself..."

And with that, he headed out the door.

 **-Present Time-**

The sounds of birds chirping could be heard as the first rays of sunlight peaked over the horizon. The faint smell of grass and leaves filled Bobby's nose as he turned away from the sunlight. He started to doze off again when suddenly...

"Rise and shine!" Bobby nearly jumped out of his skin and fell off his bunk bed, which was the one hanging above, so the fall was well... _ouch._

Cracking his eye open, he noticed his blonde teammate holding a megaphone to her mouth, prompting the conduit to ask, "Where the heck did you get that?"

Yang merely chuckled and threw the object out the window when Weiss and Ruby came into the room, dressed in the academy's uniform. Bobby groaned in disapproval when he remembered just why he had to wake up earlier than usual.

 _Combat class begins today._

Groggily getting up, he grabbed his uniform off a hangar and headed for the changing room.

* * *

"Hey guys, I heard that Professor Goodwitch's gonna teach us combat lessons." Yang told her team who was making their way to said teacher's class.

As they walked along the corridor, Weiss couldn't help but notice a girl wearing a headwear of sorts with her back towards them. Being the good student she was, Weiss walked right up to the girl and called her, "Hey, headwear isn't allowed when you're wearing the school's...uni...form" Weiss's mouth was left agape when the redhead decided to face Team RWBY.

She wasn't the only one who reacted that way.

"Surprise!" Everyone then realised that the girl was wearing a beanie.

"Pandora...why...how...what are you doing here?!" Bobby finally asked after regaining his composure.

"Woah, woah, woah, do you guys know each other or something?!" Yang asked after the unexpected encounter. Weiss turned her head towards Yang and whispered something into her ear, causing the latter to go wide-eyed in realisation.

"So that's her?" Weiss nodded at her blonde teammate's question.

"Pandora, who are you talking to?" Out of the blue, three other new faces appeared from around the corner.

The two teams stood face to face with each other, neither side saying a word before Ruby broke the silence, "And who are you guys exactly?"

"Oh erm...greetings. My name is Reginald, that guy over there is Daniel and the last one is Xavier. We are known as Team PRDX (Paradox)." The boy, now known as Reginald, bowed his head, pointing towards his team members respectively.

Reginald had a calm demeanor, silver hair and black eyes. Daniel, on the other hand, had black hair with green highlights and grass green eyes to match. His hair also seemed to be a bit translucent but it's probably because of the lights. Last but not least, Xavier had light brown hair and hazel brown eyes. All of them were wearing Beacon Academy's school uniform.

"We just transferred here from our academy back at Mistral due to some... _discrimination_...from the students." Reginald explained, saying the word with obvious distaste. He also seemed to visibly clench his fist at that statement.

"I see...so you guys heading to Prof. Goodwitch's class?" Yang asked them.

"Yeah! We were actually kinda hoping to get some directions..." Pandora sheepishly chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well let's go then. Don't wanna be late on your first day, right?" Ruby asked, motioning for them to follow.

They then walked off to class, Weiss telling the smoke conduit, "Seriously though, you should take off your beanie before a teacher catches you."

* * *

Team RWBY was ahead of Team PRDX while walking to combat class until somehow, the two teams had managed to mix with each other with Yang talking to Xavier while Weiss, oddly enough, ended up talking to Daniel.

Pandora, on the other hand, was talking to Reginald about something Bobby couldn't hear. Suddenly, his team's leader walked beside him, causing him to look at her. "You seem awfully quiet today."

"Well, I thought you were mad at me or something." Bobby lied, causing Ruby to smile.

The real reason why he hasn't said a word was because, well besides Pandora, there was something off about the new team. He couldn't quite tell what, but they felt... _different_...than the typical student at Beacon.

"Nahh, I wasn't mad at you. I was just...having a bad day, that's all." Ruby replied, glancing away. This didn't go unnoticed by the conduit but he chose to let it be.

"So, this Pandora girl. Is she your...you know...your-" Ruby started but was cut off.

"Girlfriend? Hell no. She's just a good friend of mine." Bobby chuckled at the thought of Pandora being his girlfriend.

"O-oh..." Ruby immediately looked away, a blush evident on her face.

Finally, they reached the door to combat class.

 **-Professor Goodwitch's Class-**

"Hello students. As you all know, I am Professor Goodwitch and I will be teaching you all you need to know to defeat the Grimm you will inevitably face in your missions." Glynda's stern gaze seemed to stare into the very souls of the students as she said that.

"Today, I will access your skills as hunters and huntresses via a 1v1 duel against each other." The students in the room started to whisper among themselves, prompting a tick mark to appear on her forehead, "Silence!"

And just like that, the whole room went quiet.

* * *

After everyone changed into their combat gear, she looked at her clipboard and called out a random name. "Will Daniel please come down to the arena."

Everyone snapped their heads at said boy when he stood with his hand raised. He made his way down to the arena and placed his hands in his pockets. "Please choose your opponent."

Daniel smirked at this, scanning the whole room for an opponent to fight. He then spotted a tall boy who had a confident smirk on his face. Taking his hand out of his pocket, he pointed towards said boy. "Him."

Cardin Winchester chuckled as he stood up and made his way down. After explaining the rules, the two stood face to face a distance away and stared at each other intensely.

Then the screen nearby came to life, showing Cardin and Daniel's aura levels. Except Daniel's wasn't showing the usual green bar. What came up instead was a translucent, light green bar that almost looked like glass.

* * *

"What is this..?" Bobby muttered to himself, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Glancing at Team PRDX, Reginald seemed to have a small, but noticeable, smirk on his face.

"Yeah! Kick his ass!" Pandora cheered her teammate on, causing everyone around her to facefault.

Team RWBY also looked at the other team, then towards Bobby, who had furrowed his brows in thought.

* * *

"You might as well give up!" Daniel shouted confidently as he got into his stance.

"Don't get so cocky, kid!" Cardin responded, also shifting into his stance.

"Due to Daniel not possessing any aura, the bar will be replaced with his power level. Once one of their bar depletes or the time runs out, the person with a smaller bar loses." Glynda explained, standing off to the side.

Suddenly, Cardin asked a question, "Miss Goodwitch, what do you mean he doesn't possess aura?"

Glynda closed her eyes and was about to answer his question when Daniel cut her off, "What she means is..." At this point, he slowly became transparent and seemingly disappeared, "I'm a conduit."

Silence washed over everyone in the room. Needless to say, everyone was shocked and taken aback by the unexpected revelation when Glynda suddenly shouted, "Begin!"

* * *

 **Whaa..? More conduits in the school? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please leave a review if you have any suggestions!**

 **Until next time! :D**


	7. The Duel

**Welcome again! I really got nothing much to say so enjoy the story! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or inFAMOUS.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Begin!"

Cardin swung his mace blindly, hoping to get a hit on his glass-like opponent but to no avail. Deciding that mindless brute force wasn't going to work, he stopped himself and observed, looking for any sound or even the slightest hint of where the conduit was.

Suddenly, Daniel appeared inches away from his face. "Boo."

He sent his glass-encased fist straight into his nose, sending Cardin flying back. Skidding to a stop, he rubbed his nose and noticed his aura level dropping by a quarter. "You've got quite a punch for a freak!"

He charged at the conduit and jumped, bringing his mace downwards. Cardin's mace was about to make contact with his head when unexpectedly, he tilted his head to the side, taking a direct blow to his shoulder. He clutched it with his hand, wincing slightly from the pain.

"Wow, that actually hurt..." Cardin smirked when Daniel said that, "...a little." His smirk turned into one of anger as he kicked Daniel in the chest, sending him reeling backwards.

Looking up, he saw Cardin in front of him and rolled to the side, barely avoiding a smash to the head. He quickly regained his footing and sent a jab to his opponent's gut, causing him to double over in pain. Just when Daniel was about to send another jab to his face, Cardin tilted his body to the side, avoiding the blow, and kneed him in the gut.

He then proceeded to smash his mace into the glass conduit's back, causing him to face plant on the ground. Cardin then proceeded to grab Daniel's hair and smashed his face into the ground repeatedly, his power level dropping with every hit. "Does this hurt, you little shit?!" Cardin shouted, a huge grin on his face.

It looks like Daniel was losing. Badly.

* * *

Everyone in the room was on the edge of their seat as they watched the intense duel unfold. Team CRDL had an amused smirk on their face, probably thinking, 'That kid didn't even stand a chance.'

Just the thought alone made Bobby clench his teeth in anger. He hated arrogant people like them. Everyone watched as Cardin continuously smashed Daniel's face into the ground, cursing at him until one particular statement left his mouth.

"Freaks like you don't deserve any respect."

He should've kept his mouth shut.

Daniel's eyes shot wide open as his heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, sharp spikes made purely out of glass shot out his back, prompting Cardin to jump back. The conduit slowly stood up and removed his torn shirt that caused everyone's eyes to widen.

Not because of his defined muscles, but because of the visible cracks on his body...and his face. His face was so damaged that nobody could recognise him anymore. The students in the room had to keep the bile in their throats at bay as Daniel's shoulders started shaking.

Wait, was he laughing? Why was he laughing?

Everyone sent worried glances at each other but the people who had the most worried looks on their faces were the members of Team PRDX. Bobby couldn't help but wonder what they were so worried about.

Unexpectedly, his face and cracks on his body started to put itself back into place as sounds of glass filled the room. Bobby noticed Daniel's power level slowly depleting as this happened. That wasn't the end of it, though.

The next statement sent a chill down everyone's spines.

"Ohh, I'm gonna enjoy killing you."

* * *

With a sadistic grin on his face, he encased his whole body in glass and ran straight into Cardin, who had rolled out the way. Unfortunately, the conduit had extended his arm out and grabbed his opponent by the neck, smashing him into the wall, causing cracks to appear in it.

He cocked his arm back and kept sending blow after blow into Cardin's unprotected face. His aura level plummeted significantly and eventually it depleted, but that didn't stop the conduit.

"Daniel, stop this instance!" Professor Goodwitch tried to stop him but it was in vain. She was about to take her riding crop out to deal with him when, out of the blue, a black metal wire shot out of the sea of students.

Daniel cocked his arm back to deliver his finishing blow when the metal wire snaked around his hand. Suddenly, more of them wrapped around Daniel's arm and pulled him back. Everyone followed it to its source and were shocked to find out that it was one of the members from Team PRDX.

Xavier.

Without hesitating, he ran down to the arena and wrapped wires around his abdomen, neck and limbs and proceeded to immobilise him on the opposite wall. "Calm down man!"

"LET ME KILL HIM!" Daniel shouted as he struggled against his restraints. Xavier seemed to be struggling to keep him in place when a piece of paper landed on Bobby's lap. Cocking his head in confusion, he looked around and noticed a mass of paper flying from a seat and towards the arena. Reaching towards the two, it swirled around like a mini tornado and formed into a figure.

Or more specifically, Reginald.

He formed a mask made out of paper in his right hand, that looked very similar to the ones that a mental patient would wear and forced it onto the glass conduit's face. It effectively muffled his screams of rage as Reginald then proceeded to cover Daniel's whole body with paper, further restraining him.

"Calm yourself, Daniel, he isn't worth it!" Reginald told his teammate, causing the latter to suddenly freeze. His whole body suddenly relaxed as his glass armour dropped to the floor, the paper and wire restraints retreating back into their owner's bodies.

"Yo..You're right..." Daniel sighed as he dropped on his hands and knees. Everyone could only look on in shock and terror at the scene that just unfolded, some of them whispering among themselves.

* * *

Bobby gritted his teeth when he heard the people around him whispering things like, 'Bio-terrorist', 'what are those monsters doing here?'. He glanced at Pandora who continued staring at the arena. Bobby sighed and slumped back in his seat as he watched Cardin limp over to the centre of the arena.

Just when everyone thought that things were finally settled down, a bone-chilling statement filled the room, "...BUT I NEED TO SEE HIS BLOOD!"

Bobby decided he needed to do something. Fast. He jumped off the seat in front of him and aimed towards Daniel's running form, the latter's maniacal grin plastered on his face. He aimed his arm at the glass conduit's unprotected legs and fired a bolt, causing him to trip over as he lost all control of his legs.

Just when Bobby was about to restrain him, a mass of smoke appeared before him, revealing the form of Pandora. "Oh for the love of- Will you please calm the !$#% down?!"

Bobby made sure Daniel's limbs were immobilised as Pandora sent a chop to his neck, instantly knocking him out cold. Everyone, minus Daniel, sighed in relief at finally stopping the enraged conduit. That wasn't the end of their problems, however, as they shot their eyes wide open when Glynda walked over. Her stern and menacing gaze caused their breaths to hitch as she told all of them, "A word."

Needless to say, the conduits were about to have the lecture of their lives.

 **-Beacon Academy's Cafeteria-**

"So what happened back there?" Pyrrha asked, breaking the silence. Team JNPR, RWBY and PRDX had decided to sit together for lunch after the odd fiasco during combat class.

"I'm sorry about my friend here. He has... _violent tendencies_..." Daniel visibly flinched at the phrase, "...when people start talking about touchy subjects." Reginald explained to the teams, silence immediately taking over after that.

"So erm, what was that back there? I-I mean what powers do you guys have?" Jaune asked, trying to ease the awkwardness in the air.

At this point, Pandora barged in, "Well I'm glad you asked, blondie! My solemn friend here can manipulate paper, grass boy over there can control glass and the reticent one can make wires!" She said excitedly, almost boasting about it.

"I, on the other hand, can shoot smoke out of my fingers." Pandora let smoke out from her fingers, apparently showing off her abilities.

"Yeah, yeah." Bobby scoffed, prompting a tick mark to appear on her head as she sent a smoke ball straight into his face, causing him to cough uncontrollably.

Everyone at the table laughed at their antics, except for one particular hooded girl, who half glared and half smiled at Pandora.

 **-Team RWBY's Dorm-**

"Hey, Weiss?" Bobby asked from where he lay on his bed, causing Ruby to look at him in curiosity.

"What is it?" Weiss asked irritably, looking up from her textbook that she was reading.

"So erm...Professor Glynda sort of gave us punishments...and one of them involved these stupid questions on how to approach certain Grimm." He waved a stack of papers for Weiss to see.

"So?" Weiss turned her head towards the conduit.

"Sooo, I was hoping you'd be able to help me out."

"Don't tell me you don't know how to kill Grimm..." She said in disbelief.

"It's not that I don't know! It's just, I use 'ZOS' on every Grimm I see." Noticing Weiss's questioning look, he sighed, "Zap on sight. Now will you help me or not?"

"Wel-" Weiss started but was immediately cut off by her partner.

"I'll do it!" Ruby interjected, much to everyone's surprise. Yang couldn't help but cover her grin behind a pillow.

Weiss quickly caught on to what was happening and continued, "As I was saying, I think Ruby should do it. Besides, I'm busy right now." Without saying another word, she went back to her book.

Glancing at Ruby, he noticed her crawling onto his bed and sat cross-legged beside him. He also noticed Yang who gave a thumbs up and a wink, causing Bobby to sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Ruby asked, looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh no, nothing's wrong. Sooo, can you teach me how to do this?" He said, pointing at the stack of papers in front of him.

Ruby nodded and started explaining.

* * *

 **There you have it! I hope you enjoy the story so far. c:** **Please leave a review if you have any suggestions!**

 **Until next time! :D**


	8. Food Fight!

**Welcome! Thanks for making it this far! c:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or inFAMOUS.**

* * *

 **Response to your reviews!**

 **Guest: Haha, thanks I guess..? It actually gave me an idea for a joke in this chapter xD**

 **JustASandwich: Thanks alot for reviewing! I'll keep the length of my stories in mind. c:**

* * *

"Checkmate"

Two people from two different teams were sitting in front of each other having an intense game of chess...or so it seemed. You see, Reginald wasn't called the 'Chess King' for nothing.

"This is so unfair!" Weiss exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table in obvious frustration.

"NERDS!" The glass conduit shouted from where he sat, prompting Reginald to send a piece of paper to his mouth, effectively silencing him. Everyone, except Weiss, giggled at the scene.

"I'm telling you, he's impossible to beat." Xavier told Weiss without looking up from his comic book.

"Shut up, let me try again!" Weiss shouted, slamming her hands on the table once more. Reginald then went ahead and placed all the chess pieces at their respective positions. He then started the match.

While waiting for the heiress to make her move, Reginald noticed the electric conduit reading a rather odd book for a boy his age and suddenly remembered something. "Say, I never got your name yesterday." He said, glancing at Bobby.

Bobby looked up from his book and noticed everyone from Team PRDX, minus Pandora, looking at him. He then looked back at his book as he introduced himself, "Bobby. Bobby MacGrath."

"What? Like the clown?" Daniel snickered at his own joke, prompting a tick mark to appear on Bobby's forehead. Xavier just sighed at his teammate's bad joke while Pandora didn't even try to hide her amusement. Reginald, on the other hand, simply smiled warmly and nodded, going back to his chess set.

"Checkmate."

"THAT'S IT!" Weiss huffed, and walked towards where everyone was sitting. Upon seeing this, Bobby stood up and made his way to Reginald.

"He can't be that hard to beat..." Bobby told her as he sat down in front of Reginald, starting the game once again.

 **-5 minutes later-**

"Checkmate."

The chess set was suddenly sent flying out the window, shattering it into a million pieces. Bobby sat back down and noticed the stares from everyone, prompting him to chuckle sheepishly as he apologised to the paper conduit.

"Heheh, sorry..."

"No worries..." He whipped out another chess set from seemingly nowhere and placed it on the table, "...I thought this might happen sooner or later, that's why I brought a spare one."

Everyone face faulted after hearing that.

 **-Team RWBY's Dorm-**

The members of Team RWBY decided to retire to their room to finish their homework. Bobby had decided to be hardworking for once as he wrote down all the answers on his paper. Whether they were right or wrong was another story.

Suddenly, the words he wrote started to slowly fade before nothing appeared at all. In short, his pen ran out of ink. He shook it and tried again but the same thing happened.

"Hey Weiss?" He looked up from where he sat on his bed.

"What?" She asked without looking up from her paper.

"Do you have a pen? Mine ran out of ink." Bobby told her sheepishly, expecting a rebuke from her but surprisingly, she just passed a pen to him.

"Metal, huh?" The conduit asked after accepting the pen.

"I do have standards you know..." Weiss told him, immediately going back to her homework.

After he finished his homework, he let out a sigh of relief and walked up to Weiss. She grabbed her pen and pulled it when suddenly...

"What the?" Weiss tried to pull her pen away with more force but to no avail, "Let go you dunce!"

"I'm trying!" Bobby responded, obviously confused by what was happening.

"What do you mean you're trying?!" Weiss asked as she struggled to pull it, "A little help guys?"

Ruby and Yang immediately got behind the rapier user and pulled her as hard as they could. They immediately fell on their backs with the pen comically falling on Weiss's head. "Ow..."

'What the hell was that..?' Bobby thought to himself as he looked at his hands.

 **-The next day-**

Team RWBY and Team JNPR sat together to enjoy breakfast as Nora told everyone about a dream she had. Everyone was enjoying their pancakes, topped with a layer of maple syrup and Bobby was no exception, except, he seemed to be struggling with something on his tray...or rather the tray itself.

'Why does this keep happening to me?!' Bobby thought in frustration as he tried to pry his hand off the tray. His struggles became more evident when Nora suddenly stopped halfway through her story to point it out.

"THE TRAY'S EATING HIS HAND!" The hammer-wielder exclaimed as she stood up, pointing a finger at Bobby.

Bobby could only widen his eyes at everyone who looked back at him questioningly. "Not again..." He heard Weiss say from where she sat.

"Well a little help would be nice..." Bobby muttered, prompting Ren and Jaune to pull his arm off while the conduit held onto the tray. After a few more tugs, his hand was finally unstuck...unfortunately, the tray was also sent flying backwards, landing onto Pandora's back from the opposite table.

Ren and Jaune immediately sat back down and pretended like nothing happen, leaving Bobby to glare at them as he slowly turned his head towards the smoke conduit. Chuckling sheepishly, he raised his hand and said, "Sorry?"

"FOOD FIGHTTTTT!"

"Maybe it's best if we stay out of this..." Ren suggested, earning nods from everyone except Nora, who simply pouted.

* * *

Poking wires into the melons, he launched them straight at Team RWBY, the latter avoiding every single one. Bobby suddenly ran forward and picked up a baguette in his hand, aiming a strike for the wire conduit's head.

His attempt was futile when four more baguette blocked his attack. Bobby widened his eyes when he realised that Xavier was holding two in his hands and two more with his wires, the latter smirking as they broke off.

Xavier kept sending slashes and stabs towards the electric conduit, trying to find an opening but the latter refused to back down as he expertly blocked every strike. Suddenly, after a particularly strong downward slash, Bobby's edible weapon broke in half, leaving him vulnerable.

That didn't mean he was going to give up so easily however.

Just when the wire conduit was about to smack him in the face with his bread, the latter caught it in his hand and smirked at Xavier. He could only cock his head to the side in confusion when suddenly Bobby reached out and grabbed onto one of his wires, sending a continuous flow of electricity into it, effectively incapacitating him.

"No fair..." Xavier's hair was left comically standing up as he spasmed from the electricity. The electric conduit was about to celebrate his victory when he heard flapping noises from above. Upon looking up did he realise that doves, or more specifically, _paper_ doves were flying above, causing him to panic slightly.

What caused him to react like he did wasn't because of the paper birds but rather what they were carrying. If one were to look closely, they would realise that they were carrying soda cans...and everyone knows that water and electricity don't exactly go well together.

The cans were released but to everyone's surprise, it didn't land everywhere like it was supposed to, instead curving towards Bobby like paper clips attracted to a magnet.

"You've got to be kid-" The last thing he saw was the smirk on Reginald's face before his vision was consumed by the colourful liquid. Needless to say, Bobby won't be standing up anytime soon.

Off to the side, Ruby was using a food tray to slide across a table and landed onto Pandora, the latter crossing her arms to avoid a direct blow to the face. The scythe-wielder jumped off the tray and flipped backwards, allowing Yang to send a turkey-enhanced punch at the smoke conduit.

Unfortunately for her, Pandora changed into smoke and ash and reformed behind a confused Yang. Grabbing onto a nearby melon, she went up to her and whispered into her ear, "Nice try, blondie."

She then smashed the melon onto her head, leaving her blind as she struggled to take it off. Pandora stood off to the side, admiring her handiwork when she was caught off guard by Weiss's ketchup attack. Looking to her left, she glared at the Schnee heiress and grabbed a baguette, toasting it in her hands.

Weiss, on the other hand, grabbed a swordfish and stabbed at the conduit, the latter parrying her attack with her hard, toasted bread. They continued to slash and stab at each other when suddenly, the melon on Yang's head exploded revealing Yang with red eyes and glowing hair. She then proceeded to send an uppercut at the unsuspecting conduit, sending her through the roof...literally.

"Two down, two to go." Weiss said, looking at the remaining conduits. Daniel threw his arms forward and fired glass projectiles at them when Weiss suddenly shouted, "Hey, that's cheating!"

The glass conduit merely grumbled as he looked for something to use as a weapon. He was going to grab a pie on a nearby table when a hand suddenly shot out from below it. Looking under said table, he saw Bobby struggling to grab the pie as he said, "I will not...be taken down...so easily!"

The electric conduit then abruptly stood up and launched the pie at Daniel's face but it was in vain when the latter simply tilted his head to the side. However, his eyes widened when he heard a resounding 'splat' from behind him. It couldn't have been Reginald since he was standing right beside him and everyone in front of him had pretty much similar reactions.

He turned his head slowly and was surprised when three figures stood at the entrance to the cafeteria. The figure on the left had dark skin, mint green hair and red eyes whereas the figure on the right had pale skin, silvery-grey hair and grey eyes. Both of them were wearing a black and white uniform not familiar to the students of Beacon.

The tallest figure in the center had on a white buttoned up robe, white pants and formal white shoes to match. His hood was up and he wore a scarf around the bottom part of his face down to his neck, only leaving his eyes visible...or it would've been if the pie wasn't covering them.

"You're so busted..." Weiss whispered to Bobby, earning her a glare from the latter. The tall figure then reached up to his face and took it off as he muttered 'disgusting' under his breath. However, the moment he set his eyes on the culprit, his dull, also grey eyes widened by a fraction, but it wasn't noticeable if they didn't look hard enough.

After a moment of silence, the tall figure grumbled something and just turned around, the other two following soon after. "What the heck was that about?" Yang voiced her thoughts as everyone shrugged.

All of the sudden, Glynda walked through the doors as she rearranged all the tables and chairs using her semblance. Glaring into the very souls of the students she spoke, "Children, do not play with your food."

At that moment, Pandora crashed through the roof once again and landed on top of Bobby's back, causing the electric conduit to whimper in pain. Everyone could only laugh at the scene as Team JNPR gave their respective scores of '10' and '9.5' from the side.

Glynda then felt a hand on her shoulder and realised that it was the principal of Beacon Academy, "*Sigh* They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be, but right now they're still children..." At this point, Ozpin turned around and started walking towards the entrance, "...so why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they get to keep forever."

Glynda could only shake her head as she exited the cafeteria.

* * *

Bobby sat on the rooftop as he thought about the day's events. This was one of the rare times he got to unwind and simply have fun but yet, he felt like something was out of place. Well aside from things constantly getting stuck to him, that man he saw earlier...the one with the grey eyes. There was something familiar about him but he couldn't quite place it.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, realising it was Yang. "Hey, everything alright?"

Bobby smiled and simply nodded, standing up as he walked towards the roof's entrance, "I'm fine. Come on, we should go get some sleep."

Yang stared at his retreating form with furrowed brows but shrugged it off, deciding to ask him about it the next day. She then yawned and followed Bobby towards their dorm.

* * *

 **Ooo~ Mystery man.**

 **Until next time! :D**


	9. An Unwanted Reunion

**Hello there! Sorry if this chapter took longer than usual. :( I wanna say thank you to everyone that reviewed, favourited and followed so far! It really gives me motivation to write for you guys. :) Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or inFAMOUS.**

* * *

"So why did you call us?" Bobby asked.

It was just another Sunday for Team RWBY as they groaned in boredom when they unexpectedly heard a knock on their door. Opening it, the leader of Team RWBY was greeted with the sight of Ozpin with his ever-present cane and coffee mug in hand, asking for their presence in his office.

Now, they stood in front of the stoic professor, wondering why they were called.

"I have a mission for you." Upon hearing this, Ruby's face brightened up, excited to finally receive their first mission. This was obvious because Ozpin immediately looked at Ruby as he said, "This isn't an ordinary mission, however, so I want you to listen carefully."

"What kind of mission is it, Professor Ozpin?" Weiss asked, obviously getting slightly impatient.

"There have been reports that members of the White Fang were seen entering and leaving a warehouse near the Vale docks..." Team RWBY, minus Yang, flinched when he mentioned the word 'docks' recalling the incident with Roman and his goons, "...and I need you to go and investigate it. This isn't a mission I normally give to my students but I have trust in your abilities to return back in one piece."

"No problem Professor, you know we won't fail you..." Yang told the stoic man confidently and suddenly placed her arm around her male teammate's neck and patted his chest twice, "...besides, we got our trump card right here."

'That's exactly why I'm worried...' Ozpin thought, closing his eyes. He had heard about the Roman fiasco at the docks and was hesitant to send Team RWBY but there was nobody else he could entrust this mission to and Team CFVY wasn't back from their mission yet.

"Very well...You may leave when you are ready but I advise you to leave as soon as you can. I highly doubt that they plan to stay in the warehouse longer than they need to." Ozpin said, ushering them out of his office.

 **-Vale Docks-**

"So where do we start?" The hooded leader of Team RWBY asked after arriving at the docks. Unfortunately for them, the sky started to turn dark immediately after they returned to their dorm to prepare their things and by the time they left the academy, a heavy downpour was beating down on them.

It was nothing an umbrella couldn't fix, though.

"Wow, this actually hurts pretty bad..." Bobby told his team. During their journey towards their destination, some of the rain had gotten onto the conduit who had opt to carry an extra large umbrella. This didn't completely stop the rainwater from hitting his skin however if his groans of discomfort were any indication. "I should probably wear a raincoat next time...man I can't even feel my arms anymore."

"Oh quit whining, it's just rainwater." Weiss snapped at him.

"I don't know whether you passed your science test or not but electricity and water don't exactly go well together!" Bobby retorted.

"Can't you like turn your powers off or something?" Yang asked from his left.

"A conduit does not simply _turn their powers off_ , Yang..." Bobby answered her, getting slightly annoyed.

"Well, that sucks..." Yang muttered but immediately froze in place, earning her questioning looks from her team. Suddenly, a wicked grin carved its way onto her face as she turned towards the conduit slowly.

"Yang, what are you-" Bobby was cut off when Yang suddenly hopped in place, sending rainwater splashing everywhere. He immediately widened his eyes when he realised just what she was doing and quickly tried to run away, "YANG! I SWEAR, IF YOU GET ANY CLOSER, I'LL RIP YOUR HAIR OFF THIS VERY MOMENT!"

Yang immediately covered her mouth and gasped, albeit rather exaggeratedly, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." Bobby simply glared at her as if challenging her to do it again. Unfortunately for the conduit, Yang being well...Yang, refuses to back down from a challenge and continued chasing the conduit, the latter thinking of ways to get revenge.

* * *

"This better be it," Weiss stated as they approached a rather secluded warehouse, a clear expression of annoyance etched on her face. After she had enough of Yang's antics, she finally couldn't take it anymore and snapped at her, effectively making the atmosphere more gloomy than it already was.

"Well, I guess we finally found it." Yang declared, hiding behind a huge crate along with her team.

"How do we get in?" Weiss asked, looking out for any patrolling White Fang members.

"Guys, over there!" Ruby hissed and pointed towards a group of White Fang members hanging around under a sheltered area. They had stumbled upon this warehouse after hearing what sounded like cheering coming not far from where they were and ended up here. Their suspicions were confirmed when they heard what sounded like a speech coming from inside the warehouse.

"We can take their uniforms," Bobby suggested as he peeked over the crate.

"What? No way! I am not getting out of my clothes." Weiss huffed and crossed her arms.

"You mean your dress?" Yang deadpanned.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss corrected her.

"Yeah!" Ruby suddenly appeared next her, the both of them giving each other a high-five. The other two members, on the other hand, simply face faulted.

"If you want to stay out here in the rain..." Bobby sighed, "...then be my guest. Come on guys." He motioned for Ruby and Yang to follow.

"Actually...I think we're just going to stay out here to you know, keep a lookout." Yang sheepishly told him, earning a 'really?' look from Bobby.

Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed, "Fine, suit yourselves...can you at least help me take them out? I need to reach the other side." He told them, pointing towards the group of White Fang members under the shelter.

Ruby, Weiss and Yang immediately took out their weapons and prepared for a sneak attack. Approaching them, they were dispatched easily enough as Yang motioned Bobby to proceed. The conduit then nodded and went up to the side of the warehouse, his umbrella still in hand. The female members of the team could only cock their heads in confusion when he started analysing the wall like it was an artefact in a museum.

They were in for a surprise however when the conduit suddenly leapt on the wall as he placed his hands into the cracks of it and in under a minute, made it to the window of the warehouse. Fortunately for him, the side of the roof was just far enough to stop the rain from beating down on him.

Poking his head in, he immediately noticed the huge crowd of, what looked to be, new recruits talking among themselves, a huge mech and...

Roman Torchwick.

Bobby nearly lost his footing when he saw him as he wasn't expecting him to be there. He's right there...his mother's killer was right there. It took an inhuman amount of self-control to not just go in and strangle the life out of him right then and there...although the crowd that stood before him probably played a part as well since they would most probably tear him apart.

After a moment to study the room, he let go of the windowsill and landed beside his team, who had decided to seek refuge under the side of the roof.

"What did you see?" Yang asked, her arms folded to keep the cold away.

"It's him." He replied cryptically, his eyes in a daze.

"Who?" The rapier user asked.

"The guy from that night."

Ruby and Weiss widened their eyes after hearing that.

* * *

"As some of you might have heard, this right here..." Roman turned away from the audience to admire the mech before him, "...is Atlas's newest defence against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they hit the shelves."

Roman was introducing his newest toy to the recruits before him, confident that it would boost the chances of them joining. After all, he didn't want to piss his "employers" off by making them think the White Fang were a bunch of weaklings, especially if he was promised a very promising reward. One that would put the local bank to shame.

Suddenly, four people strolled into the warehouse wearing the signature mask of the White Fang. Two of them were wearing dresses, one with bracelets on her arms and the last one in a motorcycle jacket.

How odd...but when compared to the rest of these people in front him, they were just another face in the crowd. Another person, or more specifically, a Faunus had a frown marring her face. There was just something very familiar about him. That jacket and that hair ringed a bell...then it dawned on her.

"It's him..." Blake thought in shock and horror as she widened her eyes in fear.

* * *

"Why is she looking at us..?" Weiss hissed towards the team.

"I don't think it's us she's looking at!" Ruby hissed back, prompting them to read Blake's eyes carefully. They soon realised that she was staring straight at the conduit.

This wasn't unnoticed by him, however, as he clenched his fist. He was hoping she wouldn't show her face again because that would mean a one-way ticket to her funeral...

...And Bobby really didn't like killing people.

But it was really hard when people are constantly trying to hurt his kind.

The next thing they knew was Blake whispering something to Roman as he smirked and spoke once again. "It looks like today's your lucky day because you'll be able to watch a demonstration for this baby!"

Immediately hopping into it, he aimed his weapons straight at Bobby and his team. Everyone around them immediately backed away as they readied their own weapons. Ruby gulped while Yang and Weiss glared under their masks as they unsheathed their respective weapons.

Roman then fired a missile towards them as Bobby pushed Ruby towards the other two members. He then hastily created a Polarity Wall to shield him from the blast as he was sent flying back from the shockwave and through the wall of the warehouse, skidding to a halt on his back. By now, the rain had stopped as he scrambled to his feet.

* * *

"Take care of them." The cat faunus instructed her mute, ice-cream themed comrade as she nodded, the former seemingly melting into the shadows. Adam needed to know about this.

"No!" Ruby shouted after seeing the conduit blown back through the wall. She was about to run after him when she suddenly heard weapons being drawn. Looking back at the crowd, she gave the most menacing glare she could muster and revealed her 'sweetheart'. She then charged at them along with her sister and partner.

* * *

Lightning bolts landed on metal but it did nothing but dissipate as Roman approached the conduit who was backing up, trying to find the mech's weak spot. He then used the battlesuit's energy guns to fire at Bobby, the latter narrowly rolling out of the way. He used most of his available attacks in his arsenal but to no avail.

It was times like this where he wished he had a weapon.

The cane-user approached him and sent a metal foot into the conduit's gut as the latter doubled over from the pain. He was then sent flying back into a stack of crates near the docks as they broke on impact. Roman then started laughing and smirked to further mock him.

"I'm glad you came..." He then picked Bobby up, who had bruises on his face, by his throat, "...I didn't get to pay you back for the gifts you left me yet."

The conduit then noticed the bruises on his assailant's face, probably from the beating he gave him that night at the docks. The mech then cocked its arm back and sent it into his face, further bruising it and sent him flying right next to the water. He could feel a rib or two broken as his healing factor tried to repair his face but the damage was just too great to fix within seconds or even minutes. It would take days for it to finally look normal again.

But his ruined facial structure was the least of his problems as the bowler hat-wearing man lifted him up by his neck once again. Bobby tried to struggle but he felt very weak from using his powers and constantly receiving blows to his body. His hearing was also slowly giving up on him as his head pounded with each heartbeat. He was then left dangling above the raging sea as the waves crashed into the side of the docks. "Ooo, I've heard what water does to electricity." There was no doubt about it...

...Roman was going to kill him.

Bobby didn't even stand a chance and the worst part was that he knew. The moment his lightning attacks were brushed off, the battle was decided. He was scared. This wasn't the usual fear he felt when he had nightmares, no. He was scared to die. Scared to look death in the face.

Scared to leave the few people who cared about him.

But he steeled his nerves and closed his eyes as he embraced the thought of death. Maybe, just maybe, he could meet his mum and dad again. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with a smirking Roman giving a mock goodbye wave.

"Adios. Maybe if you're lucky, they'll find you swept up at a beach somewhere, hahaha."

And with that, darkness consumed his vision as the grip on his neck loosened. The last thing he noticed was the smell of smoke but that was probably his body frying from the inside. The one thing he could think of at that time was how painless his death was...

* * *

 **Smell of smoke huh..? Haha, hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is appreciated by the way!**

 **Until next time! :D**


	10. A Brush With Death

**Hey there! Another chapter out so soon?! Anyway, there isn't much action in this one but rather a few moments between Ruby and Bobby... :3**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or inFAMOUS.**

* * *

Bobby MacGrath could see nothing but darkness, hear nothing but the ringing in his ears, taste nothing but the salty air of the docks. Although most of his senses had failed him, there was one thing he couldn't mistake for anything else.

He felt warm.

Why did he feel warm? Shouldn't death feel cold? Just then, his sense of smell went into overdrive as the distinct smell of smoke filled his nose. He smelled this before. Cracking his least injured eye open, he noticed a mass of smoke collecting together to form the figure of somebody who he never thought he would see again...

... _Pandora Daughtry_.

"Hey, you're safe now."

The severely injured conduit could only wheeze in appreciation as he drifted in and out of consciousness. She set his head down gently and stood up, the rest of her team members standing around her. Daniel created a protective dome of glass around Bobby's weakened form as Pandora locked eyes with Roman, "Now, now pretty boy..."

Bobby then lets unconsciousness embrace him as his body worked overtime to heal what it could.

* * *

How long had she been here? Minutes? Hours? Ruby didn't know and she didn't care as she rested her head on the conduit's arm. Every day she would come visit her male teammate with hopes that he would wake up. It had been a week ago when Team RW_Y found his lying form after disabling the recruits in the warehouse. They had feared the worst when they didn't see him move and immediately rushed over to check his condition. Fortunately for them, their fear was proven wrong but the damage was still extensive and he needed help. Fast.

Yang dialled for the Vale paramedics on her scroll and the minutes they took to arrive felt like an eternity to the three of them. Finally reaching the hospital, the doctors took awhile to cover his body with a few casts and bandages, claimed he could rest in the school infirmary and now he was here. Safe and sound in the most boring place in all of Beacon. Bobby commanded his bruised eyes to open and winced when the bright light invaded his vision. He started to stir but froze when he couldn't feel his left arm.

Did it get amputated?!

Looking down, he was relieved when he realised that it was just Ruby lying on his arm, probably the cause of the numbness. He moved again, more forcefully this time, to nudge the sleeping girl awake. Her eyes then suddenly fluttered open, revealing bright, silver orbs that always seem to hold some innocence in them.

"Hey..." Bobby whispered to Ruby, the latter's eyes half-lidded from her sleep. Her eyes then shot open as her face brighten up with what looked like relief and excitement at the same time.

"Ohmygoshareyouokay?!" Ruby spoke in a rush, the conduit barely able to catch her words.

"Ruby calm down..! I'm fine..." The conduit then suddenly hissed in pain as he clutched his ribs, "...mostly."

"Stay here, I'll go get the nurse!" Ruby then sped off, out of the room.

'It's not like I could go anywhere if I wanted to...' The injured conduit thought as he slumped back down on the bed.

Moments later, the nurse strolled into the room with a clipboard in her hand. What followed after that surprised the conduit, but he didn't even try to widen his swollen eyes. Ozpin walked in, his coffee mug noticeably absent, and asked for permission to speak to him in private. Giving one last glance at the patient before her, the nurse hesitantly nodded and left.

Ozpin took a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking, "How are you feeling?"

"Great." He replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I sent you on that mission. I should've known better than to allow my students to get revenge."

Bobby narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't adding up. If Ozpin meant Bobby's revenge on Roman, then how did he know about it? "How did you-"

"I know many things that even you don't know about, Mr MacGrath." Ozpin cut him off, using the conduit's last name. There was a hint of sympathy in his eyes as he stared at the conduit. Apparently, he knew things that would have severe consequences if it was told.

After a moment, Bobby spoke up, "Is that all?"

"Yes." Ozpin then turned around and made his way to the exit. Before he could leave, however, the patient stopped him.

"Hey, Professor..."

"Hm?"

"Thanks for sending Pandora's team to us."

Ozpin seemed to flinch a little as if something was wrong. Well if something _was_ wrong, he didn't show it. "You're welcome. I think it is best that you let your wounds heal before you leave." And with that, he made his leave with a worried look on his usually stoic face. Why did he flinch just now, you ask?

It was because he wasn't the one who sent Team PRDX to help them.

* * *

Bobby rolled his shoulders as the doctors carefully pulled the bandages off of him. His healing factor had done its job and had sped up his recovery ten times faster than usual. He had stayed in the infirmary for another two days to let his wounds heal before receiving the green light from the doctors.

Putting on his jacket, he thanked the staff there and walked out into Beacon's hallway. It was refreshing to finally be able to walk again after so long. Letting electricity dance on his fingers, he sighed when he realised how drained he felt and made a mental note to find an electric source later.

Walking down the hallway, he suddenly noticed three familiar figures walking towards him and suddenly felt something warm pressing up against his chest. He blinked once, then twice and noticed the rose petals falling all around him. Looking down, he noticed the smell of roses but more importantly, he noticed Ruby Rose holding him in a tight hug.

"We were so worried!" Her voice was muffled by the conduit's chest.

"Y-Yeah, I missed you too." Bobby stuttered, feeling a blush creeping up his face. It was such a foreign feeling to him.

Suddenly, he felt an arm around his neck and realised it was Yang, "Heyy, you're finally back! I think we should go out and celebrate!"

"Well...I guess I could use a break every once in a while..." Weiss said as she folded her arms.

"Ooo, can we go to the weapons museum? Pleaseee?" Ruby begged as she looked at everyone with her puppy dog eyes.

Needless to say, Ruby got exactly what she wanted.

 **-Vale Weapons Museum-**

"Woww...this. Is. AMAZING!" Ruby squealed in excitement and ran all over the place, drooling at the craftsmanship of the beautifully designed weapons.

Weiss had gone on ahead to look at some classic fencing swords while Yang had occupied herself by learning about the history of shotguns. Bobby, on the other hand, had decided to take a look at the unique weapons section. He was looking at all the strange weapon hybrids when one in particular caught his eye.

Bending over, he looked at every inch of the weapon. It was basically a dual-pronged baton that appeared very similar to a cattle prod. He then read the plaque that was under the weapon,

 _Prototype 'Amp'_

 _Built and designed by Zeke Dunbar for a friend_

 _1979-2011_

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Bobby jumped a bit and realised that Ruby had snuck up behind him.

"Gah! Ruby...don't do that again!" She sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of her neck in response. Finally calming down, he answered her question, "This weapon...I've seen my dad use something like this a couple of times before. Has the exact same name too..." He spoke with a noticeable awe in his voice.

"Well, it's too bad this Zeke guy is gone. Maybe we could've borrowed the blueprints from him. It'd be really cool to own a weapon just like my dad you know..?" He sighed, a slight hint of sadness in his tone.

Ruby simply nodded and took a good, long look at the weapon before mentally jotting down notes of the design. After another half hour of looking around, the team decided to have dinner at the local restaurant free of charge, courtesy of Weiss. The conduit, however, was forced to use plastic utensils just in case history decided to repeat itself. He cringed at the thought of accidentally throwing his food at the people behind him.

As they were walking back to the direction of Beacon, the evening air suddenly blew past Team RWBY, causing Ruby to fold her arms as she shivered. She instantly regretted not grabbing her hoodie before leaving...but then again, it wasn't very clean to begin with. She made a mental note to get it washed when she got back.

Suddenly, something enveloped her entire back and instinctively snuggled into it as she looked up. She instantly realised that Bobby had given her his jacket, the latter seemed unfazed by the cold air. The conduit sighed. He couldn't see it but he could just imagine Yang giving him that stupid grin of hers and shook his head at that thought. She really knew how to tease someone when she wanted to.

Silence filled the air as they took the next airship to Beacon.

Little did they know, a figure, wearing a mask that seemed to be made out of paper, was crouched on a rooftop nearby as he watched the scene play out. Mentally jotting down notes, a pile of papers replaced his form as it got swept away by the breeze.

 **-Undisclosed location-**

A certain man dressed in a white robe with the hood up and a half mask covering the bottom half of his face looked up when he heard the unmistakable sound of paper. Out of the blue, the papers appeared from the side and started to swirl in front of him before revealing a kneeling figure with his head bowed in respect.

"How did it go?" The mysterious figure asked.

"It appears that your son has become quite close with the leader of his team, Ruby Rose. She also seemed to have taken an interest in him. His blonde teammate, Yang Xiao Long, appears to be related to Ruby in some way and is also very protective of her which could possibly hinder our plans. The Schnee, however, does not seem to post much of a threat to us." The masked person replied, head still bowed.

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he spoke, "This will only make it more complicated in the future...tell the rest to come meet me in an hour. There has been a slight change of plans..."

The masked figure simply nodded and disappeared in a mass of papers again. The mysterious man then stood up and looked out the nearest window as the reflection showed grey eyes.

Eyes that looked strikingly similar to Bobby's.

* * *

 **I wanna thank you again for all your reviews, favourites and follows! It really helps!**

 **Until next time! :D**


	11. Payback's A B

**Yayy, back with another chapter! This chapter is to mostly build Bobby's relationship with Jaune and maybe some Cardin bashing. :) By the way, did you guys see the release date for Volume 4? I can't wait! :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or inFAMOUS.**

* * *

'Sometimes I wish I was a cloud...' Bobby thought as he watched the clouds slowly drifting away. He had decided to take refuge under a tree to spend some time alone since his team didn't have anything planned today. The cool breeze tempted the conduit to close his eyes and take a short nap when he heard someone approaching from his left.

"Ugh..." The blonde member of Team JNPR groaned as he sat on the nearby bench, facing away from Bobby. He then buried his face into his hands which caused the conduit to wonder what was up with him.

Bobby placed his balled fist onto his mouth and gave out a sharp cough, prompting Jaune to tense up and snap his head towards the source. The sword-user relaxed when he realised that it was just Bobby, the latter standing up to join him on the bench.

"Hey..." Jaune greeted him as he sat down.

"Hello." Bobby returned his greeting.

"Why aren't you with your team?" Jaune turned to face Bobby as he asked his question.

"I could say the same to you." The conduit shot back. Jaune simply sighed and planted his face into his hands again.

"I just needed to grab some fresh air and think about things...nothing to worry about really," Jaune explained, trying to reassure Bobby that everything was fine.

He merely chuckled in response and spoke up, "It's Cardin, isn't it?"

Jaune choked on his spit and stuttered, "W-What makes you say that?"

Bobby almost burst into laughter when he saw Jaune's reaction and placed his hand on the blonde boy's shoulder, "You can drop the act Jaune. I know what he did to you. Why do you think that locker malfunctioned when he stuffed you inside?"

Jaune widened his eyes in realisation when he heard this, "That was you?!"

"Well, being able to control electricity has its uses..." The jacket-wearing boy smirked and let electricity crackle freely on his arm.

Jaune sheepishly chuckled and said, "Thanks, I guess..." His face then morphed into one of sadness.

"So what'd he do to you this time?" The conduit casually asked as he looked ahead.

"Can you keep it a secret?" Jaune's voice was muffled by his hands.

"Sure." Was his simple response. Finally, the blond boy looked up and stared ahead as he explained his situation.

"I'll just make this quick. So erm...basically...I sort of...snuck my way into Beacon...and Cardin found out when I talked to Pyrrha about it..." Bobby raised one of his eyebrows when he heard this, "...and...he keeps making me do things for him threatening to get me kicked out of the school if I don't!" He said the last part in a rush.

The conduit remained silent and stared at Jaune with a faraway look in his eyes, unnerving Jaune in the process. He was worried the conduit might refuse to help him when the latter suddenly nodded in understanding.

"How does a little payback sound to you?" He suddenly asked, causing Jaune to get worried.

"What?! I think that's a horrible, horrible idea! If he finds out I'm involved, he'll get me kicked out for sure! I don't wanna get kicked out because of some stupid revenge!"

"Who said you have to do anything?" Bobby gave a small grin as he looked at Jaune, who was stumbling to find something to say. He then placed a hand on the blond boy's shoulder and reassured him, "Don't worry about it, I just wanna talk to him..."

'...while my partners do all the butchering.' Bobby finished in his thoughts.

Jaune looked conflicted for awhile but decided that there was no stopping him. Looking down, he sighed in defeat, "Just...don't do anything you'll regret."

"Hey don't worry man, I won't even touch him."

With that, he stood up and made his leave. There was no need to rush this...after all, he had the whole morning to plan this out.

* * *

After talking to Jaune, Bobby had set out to look for Team PRDX to execute his plan. Besides the blonde member of his team, they were the only people he could trust to pull off this prank. This had to be perfect otherwise, it would mean the next airship out of Beacon for Jaune.

Permanently.

That's why he had sat down with Pandora's team to make sure everyone knew their roles. It wasn't a very complicated plan, really. They just needed to scare him enough to leave Jaune alone. Making sure they would never reveal Jaune's little secret, they stood up and did their respective roles.

* * *

"So Cardin, how was your day?" Bobby casually asked with his arms behind his back.

Earlier that day, Pandora had rendered him unconscious with a simple smoke ball to the face. With all oxygen cut off, Cardin fell to the floor and was dragged into an empty classroom where her team and Bobby were waiting. Xavier then wrapped the brute's body with wires to restrain him while the rest waited for him to wake up.

An hour had passed after that and everyone was soon growing bored. Xavier was going to ask if Pandora had accidentally killed the poor guy when he suddenly stirred. Cracking his eyes open, Reginald got ready to do his part. The mace-wielder noticed everyone in the room then tried to move when he realised that he was being restrained.

He opened his mouth to express his rage when Reginald send a piece of paper to it, silencing him. And now here he was, glaring at Bobby who had just casually asked him about his day.

"Mmmm" Was the only response the conduit got, which probably roughly translated to 'I'm gonna kill you!' or something along those lines. He started to struggle violently against the wires when a smoke ball nearly misses his head, causing him to freeze in place as his eyes widened. By now, beads of sweat were already forming on his forehead.

"Mmmmm" Cardin spoke again. The electric conduit looked at Reginald and nodded. Understanding the hidden meaning behind the nod, he willed the paper to pry off of Cardin's mouth to allow him to speak.

"What do you want?!" He almost shouted.

"What do I want? No, you misunderstand. It's not what I want, but rather what my friend wants..." Seeing the confused look on his face, Bobby continued, "...you see, I really don't like seeing my friends hurt and to see them that way really makes me want to kill someone."

The leader of team CRDL just stared blankly at the conduit and suddenly burst out laughing. The conduits in the room could only watch, obviously unamused. "HAHAHA! You're talking about Jaune, aren't you? When I get out of this room, I'll make sure that cheater leaves Beacon for good!"

"Get out of this room? What are you talking about?" Suddenly, Bobby unexpectedly leaned towards his face and stared him coldly in the eyes, "I don't recall saying you'll leave this room."

Out of the blue, a wall of glass appeared, blocking the only door in the room.

Cardin started to get slightly worried but tried not to show it, "What? You saying you're gonna kill me? You're too much of a coward to even touch me."

"...I'd do it, but I promised Jaune I wouldn't lay a finger on you..." The brute smirked when he heard this, "...that's why I brought some friends with me."

He then moved to the side, revealing Daniel with dilated pupils and a crazed grin on his face. Taking this as his cue, the glass conduit started stalking towards Cardin, who was backing up with nothing but his legs. The latter started to further panic when he bumped into something and realised it was Pandora with a smirk on her face. Reaching down, she held the mace-wielder's head in a chokehold and forced him to look at the slowly approaching Daniel. As he got closer, a sharp glass structure started to form around his arm.

By now, Bobby was leaning against the wall reading the same book he always read while Xavier and Reginald looked on with an indifferent expression.

"W-wait, we can talk about this right?"

His only response was Xavier further tightening his restraints, causing him to whimper in pain and discomfort. He tried shutting his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming and was proven wrong when Pandora forcefully pried them open.

"I heard that aura doesn't protect your eyes. I wonder if that's true?" Bobby spoke from where he stood. Daniel then abruptly tried to impale Cardin's face but just like during his duel with the guy before him, his arm was suddenly held back by wires. The tip of his glass structure was mere centimetres away from his eye and the distance kept decreasing with each second. Finally, Cardin broke under the pressure.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!"

Bobby glanced up from his book with a raised eyebrow, "Anything?"

"ANYTHING TO GET ME AWAY FROM THAT FREAK!" He shouted, referring to the guy before him, who continued staring him in the eyes with a crazed look on his face.

Sighing, Bobby slammed his book shut and nodded towards Xavier. Getting the message, he willed his wires to pull the glass conduit's arm back as Pandora let go of Cardin's neck.

"I want you to leave Jaune alone from now on..." Without a moment of hesitation, the leader of Team CRDL nodded his head vigorously, "...and if I hear that he's taking the next airship out of Beacon for good, I'll make sure you do too...in a box."

An audible gulp could be heard throughout the room.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Cardin tried to say something, anything, but he couldn't do so. He was too scared and nervous that all he could manage to do at that point was move his head up and down. Satisfied, he kept his book, giving the signal to let him go. Immediately, the wires on Cardin's body retracted towards its owner while the glass wall blocking the door shattered.

Cardin hastily made his way out the door and unexpectedly bumped into his team.

"Hey Cardin, we've been looking everywhere for yo-"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go." He then took off, confusing his teammates. Before they could see what happened in the classroom, however, the door slammed shut.

"Not bad, glassboy." Pandora complimented the glass conduit for his acting.

"It was nothing." He shrugged.

Bobby supported himself on the nearby wall and sighed in relief. He actually doubted this plan of his would work but fortunately, it did. He wouldn't admit it but doing this actually made him nervous since it wasn't exactly common for him to scare people like that. This didn't mean he hadn't done it before, though. Regaining his composure, he looked at Team PRDX, "Thanks, guys."

"Anything for a friend," Reginald replied, giving a small smile. They then left to grab a quick snack together.

 **-The next day, Beacon Cafeteria-**

Team RWBY, JNPR and PRDX had met up to eat breakfast together like they usually did. There was something different about today, though. It wasn't very noticeable to Team RWBY and PRDX but it was for Team JNPR. In fact, today was so different, Pyrrha couldn't help but voice her thoughts, "Jaune, you look happier than usual today. Did something good happened?"

Out of the blue, Team CRDL appeared and upon seeing Jaune, the leader widened his eyes and hurriedly walked away prompting the blonde member of Team JNPR to smile, "Good would be an understatement..."

Everyone on the table didn't miss the look Cardin gave when he saw Jaune, however, if Ruby's statement was any indication, "Oh, I noticed Cardin has been avoiding you recently. Did something happen between you two?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest." Jaune then turned towards Bobby, "You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this, would you?"

"Hey, I promised I'd talk to him, didn't I?" Bobby replied. Unbeknownst to them, the conduit had secretly high-fived with the leader of Team PRDX under the table. Jaune was going to ask what they talked about but decided to drop it, deciding it was better to not know.

Off to the side, Yang gave a knowing smirk, Weiss rolled her eyes while Ruby looked back and forth between Jaune and Bobby in obvious confusion. The leader of Team JNPR then gave Bobby an appreciative smile while his team nodded.

 **-Beacon hallway-**

"So what did you talk to Cardin about?" Ruby asked, her voice full of curiosity.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but that's a secret," Bobby grinned when he saw her pout.

Unexpectedly, she latched onto his arm and begged, "Pleaseeee?"

"Get off of me Ruby." He spoke in a monotone voice.

Meanwhile behind them, Yang and Weiss could only giggle at her antics. Ruby could be so cute sometimes.

* * *

 **Awww Ruby! xD Thanks for your support guys, I really appreciate it! And again, can't wait for Volume 4! :O**

 **Until next time! :D**


	12. Dance Partner

**Hello! Sorry if there isn't much action this past few chapters. I have something big planned for the dance though!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or inFAMOUS.**

* * *

Dressed in his usual black t-shirt with his orange motorcycle jacket over it, black cargo pants and black sneakers, Bobby MacGrath made his way to the academy's cafeteria to meet up with his team. He made his way around a corner when he unexpectedly bumped into something...or rather somebody.

"Oomph..!" A voice was muffled by the conduit's chest, prompting him to look down as he backed up. He realised that he had bumped into the leader of Team PRDX, who seemed to be in a slight rush.

"Oh, didn't see you there..." The smoke conduit sheepishly chuckled.

"Oh hey, perfect timing. I didn't get to thank you for saving me the other day." Bobby replied, straightening his shirt.

"It's nothing really. It was a good thing Professor Ozpin sent us to make sure you guys were okay." She started walking down the corridor with the male conduit beside her.

"So where's your team?"

"They're waiting for me back at our room. We're supposed to have a team meeting in five minutes." She then continued, "So do you have a partner for the dance this weekend?"

Bobby immediately froze in his tracks. He hadn't heard about any dance coming up, "W-wait what? What dance are we talking about?"

"The school dance, idiot!" Pandora giggled, "Well I'm gonna be late, so I'll catch up with you later. Bye!"

She then walked off, leaving a frozen Bobby behind. Before she could disappear from his sight, however, she looked back at him, "If you can't find a partner, I'm always available," and winked at him. This immediately had its desired effect when the electric conduit visibly flinched and groaned from her teasing.

Unexpectedly, a certain paper conduit stuck his head out of Team PRDX's door and immediately called his team's leader, "Hey, hurry up. Team meeting's starting soon."

"Yeah, yeah..." She then disappeared into the room.

The jacket-wearing conduit found the sight rather amusing. It was such an odd sight to see a team member asking their leader to hurry when the leader is usually the one on time. He sighed and decided to hurry to the cafeteria.

 **-Team RWBY's room-**

After eating breakfast with her team, Ruby Rose had decided to lie down on her bed and stare at the ceiling as she and her female teammates discussed their partners for the dance. Instead of celebrating on getting a partner, however, she was panicking because she didn't have one yet. She usually wouldn't dance on an occasion like this but this time was different because, for the first time in her life, she actually had somebody in mind to ask.

Who was that person you ask? It was Bobby MacGrath of course.

"Don't worry sis, you're not the only who doesn't have a partner. Ice Queen here doesn't have one too."

"Who says?"

Ruby and Yang snapped their heads towards her with a surprised look on their faces. All the attention caused Weiss's face to heat up and turn red. She then stuttered, "R-Reginald asked me to be his partner the other day..." Seeing Yang's teasing grin, she exclaimed, "...I couldn't say no, okay?!"

"Don't worry Weiss, your secret's safe with us." The blonde member of Team RWBY suddenly burst out laughing when she saw the heiress turn redder than she thought was possible. "Anyway, why don't you ask him out?"

Ruby looked at her sister with a curious look in her eyes, "Who?"

"You know who," Yang smirked as Weiss gave a look of realisation.

"Yeah, I think you should go for it. Besides, there isn't a better time than now to ask him." Weiss folded her arms and nodded. She wouldn't say it but she secretly hopes for Ruby to be together with the male member of their team. Ruby's sister probably feels the same way too.

Now, it was Ruby's turn to turn red as she opted to look at the ceiling again, "W-what if he doesn't want to?"

"Ruby." Her older sister said in a stern voice, "If you ask him and he says 'no', I'll make you cookies for a week."

"But your cookies taste horrible!" Her younger sister protested.

"Then...then I'll ask somebody else to do it! Listen, can you just ask him? Please?"

"Fine." The scythe-wielder then got up and made her way to the door. Before she left, she turned towards her sister, "Those cookies better have extra chocolate chips on them." Then she left.

Weiss just stared at the door and spoke up, "What if he really says 'no'?"

Yang didn't answer as she picked up her scroll. Dialling her friend's number, she greeted him, "Heyyy Jaune! Listen, do you know how to make cookies...?"

The heiress could only bury her face in her hands as she sighed.

 **-Team PRDX's room-**

The team consisting of only conduits had gathered in their room to discuss something. Their discussion was interrupted, however, when a resounding knock came from their door. Standing up, Pandora made her way to it and turned the knob.

"Sorry guys, can I borrow her for a sec?"

"Oh, yeah take your time," Reginald spoke as the smoke conduit closed the door behind her.

* * *

"So, did you think about my offer?" She smirked.

Bobby had thought long and hard about her offer to the dance. He had striked off name after name of potential candidates, little as they were, to ask to the dance. He would've given up if his father's advice didn't stop ringing in his head, 'A real man would never sit out during a danc-'

'OKAY DAD, I GET IT!' He thought in frustration.

Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, he answered her, "Yeah..." At that moment, Bobby couldn't muster the courage to look her in the eyes. It was just so awkward and embarrassing to him.

"And your answer..?" Pandora asked him expectantly, already half-knowing his answer.

"W-would you erm...like to...go out to the dance with me?" Bobby mentally slapped himself for stuttering. He couldn't help but wonder why this was so hard for him.

 **-With Ruby-**

"W-would you erm...like to...go out to the dance with me?"

"Huh?" Ruby heard a familiar voice from around the corner and decided to eavesdrop. She leaned against the corner and peeked around it, curious as to who was saying that. Her heart instantly sank, however, when she realised just what was happening.

Bobby. He was asking Pandora out to the dance.

"Finally!" She heard the smoke conduit's voice as the latter suddenly leaned in towards Bobby's ear. Although Ruby couldn't hear what she said, she didn't care. At that moment, all she could think about was her lost chance at asking him to the dance. Feeling defeated, she slumped her shoulders and shuffled her way to her team's room.

 **-Team RWBY's room-**

"If you can make a week's amount of those cookies, I'll pay you..."

Suddenly the doorknob turned.

"Yang..! She's back!" Weiss hissed, causing Yang to abruptly end her call with the leader of Team JNPR as she sat down on her bed.

The door swung open, revealing Ruby with a gloomy look on her face. She held her elbow with her opposite hand as she looked at the floor. Without even acknowledging her partner and sister, she hopped onto her bed and sighed.

"Soo...how did it go?" Yang hesitantly asked, already knowing the answer.

"He already found a partner," Ruby spoke in an emotionless tone as she stared at the ceiling, her arms resting on her belly.

"Who is it?" Weiss couldn't help but ask.

"Pandora," Ruby answered. She then placed her arm over her eyes as she spoke in a worried and hurt tone in her voice, "What if they're together, Yang? What am I gonna do?"

"Well if you asked me, I really don't think they'll get together," Yang tried to console Ruby, "Good friends, yeah, but nothing more."

In an attempt to lighten the mood, she joked, "Aww come on Rubes, I can be your partner for the dance, haha..." Her attempt was in vain when Ruby didn't answer but instead rolled over, facing away from her teammates.

Weiss shook her head and decided to pass the time by reading a book. Yang, on the other hand, grabbed her scroll and scrolled through her contacts. Finding the right one, she tapped 'call' and whispered, "Hey Jaune, you think you could hurry up with those cookies? I'll pay you a little extra..."

 **-Team PRDX's room-**

"What's with that stupid smile of yours?" Daniel asked from where he sat. He had occasionally glanced at his female teammate and found it odd that she had been smiling to herself for the past five minutes.

"I got him to be my dance partner." She told him.

"Bobby? Didn't know you had the hots for him." Reginald casually spoke up as he stared out the window.

"I don't." She replied simply.

"I wish I had a partner..." Xavier sighed off to the side.

"Maybe if you stop being such a wuss and actually ask someone for once." The smoke conduit told him, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Haha. Very funny." The wire conduit rolled his eyes.

 **-Team RWBY's room-**

'Knock knock'

Weiss stood up and straightened her clothes as she opened the door, revealing the Bobby. He had made it a point to knock on his team's door whenever he came back to avoid any...awkward...situations that may occur if he didn't.

"Oh, it's you." Without saying another word, she turned around and went back to whatever it was that she was doing.

Yang simply glanced up at him and said nothing. She was apparently tinkering with her Ember Celica but in truth, she was trying to ignore the conduit.

"You guys seem a little quiet today..." Bobby spoke up out of the blue.

"Shh! You'll wake Ruby up, you dunce!" Weiss angrily shushed him, the latter flinching back from the unexpected outburst. Choosing the wiser decision, he decided to hold his tongue and keep quiet.

Well if he couldn't do anything in this room, he might as well get the things he needed for the dance. Without saying a word, he stood up and made his way to the door. Yang's eyes immediately looked up from her tinkering and watched him, "Where are you going this time?"

"Somewhere." He replied simply.

"To meet your girlfriend?" She asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

And just like that, the atmosphere in the room turned slightly tense as Bobby froze. Ruby also flinched slightly from the unexpected question while Weiss stopped whatever she was doing to listen to his answer.

"No. And I don't have a girlfriend."

He then immediately left, 'What is wrong with them today...' He couldn't help but ask himself.

As the door closed, Ruby turned around to face Yang, "You didn't have to do that."

Yang sighed, "I don't like seeing my little sister hurt, Ruby. It's a big sister thing."

Ruby simply sighed and closed her eyes, letting sleep embrace her.

The reason why Bobby left was because he needed to meet Reginald for something very important on occasions like this...a suit. Hopefully, the paper conduit had a spare one...

* * *

 **Uh-oh... Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you think there's something I can improve on. :)**

 **Until next time! :D**


	13. An Unexpected Guest

**Hey there! So close to the dance! :D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or inFAMOUS.**

* * *

Ozpin was having a headache. As he looked out of his office window, he couldn't help but sigh when he saw General Ironwood's army over Vale. He didn't like Ironwood showing such displays of power since it would only serve to scare the civilians.

He suddenly heard footsteps in the room as Glynda stopped beside him, also looking out the huge window.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels."

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man..." Ozpin replied as three more Bullheads appeared, "...but yes, those are a bit of an eyesore."

They were interrupted by a beeping sound from his desk, prompting them to turn around. Realising that somebody was at the door, he spoke, "Come in."

"Ozpin!"

"Hello, General."

A man wearing a white overcoat with a grey undercoat, black sweater, red tie and a white glove on his right hand strolled into the room as he greeted his longtime friend. Shaking his head at the way Ozpin addressed him, he replied, "Please, drop the formalities. It's been too long."

Looking over his shoulder, he noticed the blonde woman looking at him, "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

Said woman then smiled, "Oh, James!" She then walked towards the door, "I'll be outside."

They then started having a conversation about Ironwood bringing his army into Vale when the lights started flickering. It wasn't just the lights, though. Even his and Ironwood's scroll started going haywire, alarming the latter. Ozpin seemed unusually calm about the whole thing as if this had happened before as he folded his arms behind his back. Unexpectedly, a blinding light appeared before them, revealing a man wearing a robe and a half mask covering the bottom part of his face.

In short, it was Cole MacGrath.

As if expecting him to strike, Ironwood took out his revolver and prepared to shoot at the intruder when it was suddenly pulled out of his hand by some invisible force. Lunging forward, the General sent a right hook towards Cole's face but his arm was suddenly stopped halfway when the latter put his arm up.

"Ah, General Ironwood, I wasn't expecting to see you here. I hope I didn't damage your arm."

Said man was taken aback by this. How did this man know about his cybernetic arm? As if to answer his unspoken question, Ozpin spoke up, "Please calm down, Ironwood. He's an electric conduit. He can basically turn anything into an electromagnet."

Ah, that explains it. Apparently, this man, whoever he was, had made his own and Ironwood's arm into giant magnets, repelling each other. Impressive.

"Why are you here, Cole?" Ozpin finally asked.

"You know him?" Ironwood asked after recomposing himself.

"He was a teacher here at Beacon before he went dark. However, unlike Qrow who was on a mission, he did so without any clue to where he went. We had assumed he died and removed him-"

"You're the one who forced me to quit because I was trying to achieve my goal!" Cole interrupted in rage.

"Your _obsession_...would cost too many lives. I can't allow a _terrorist_ to stay at Beacon." Ozpin glared.

The air in the room became noticeably thick with tension when the conduit suddenly sighed, "Are we done?"

"I'm not handing him over."

"You're making the wrong decision here, Ozpin. You don't realise how long it took me to find him." Every electronics in the room started to go haywire once again as the conduit clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. Cole had came here in hopes of changing the Headmaster's mind but obviously, he was still as stubborn as ever.

Ozpin just remained silent as he stared at the conduit. After a moment, he spoke, "Vale is at a time of peace. I won't allow you to ruin that with whatever plan you have foolishly come up with just so you can have power."

"You'll regret this, Oz. I'll make sure you're the first to burn along with this school."

"You can try." The stoic Headmaster replied calmly.

"Fine..." The masked man abruptly turned around, signifying his leave. Before he did, however, he turned around and gave his last words, "...but don't say I didn't warn you."

And with that, his form became that of electricity as he seemingly disappeared into thin air.

Immediately after he left, Ironwood snapped out of his daze and stared at the stoic Headmaster, silently asking him to explain. Not a moment after that, Glynda came rushing through the door in a panic, "What is going on? Everything in the school started going haywire right after I left!"

This caused Ozpin to sigh as he rubbed his temples, "I'll just start from the beginning."

* * *

Bobby hovered his hand over the door of Team PRDX and was about to knock it when the lights in the hallway started to go crazy. He could also feel a strange disturbance in the power lines but shrugged it off, deciding that it was probably nothing.

Finally knocking on the door, he was greeted with the sight of Reginald. They greeted each other and got down to business.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"This is probably a lot to ask for but it's really important..."

At this point, the paper conduit had shut the door, "Very well then, I'm listening."

"Well...I kinda...need a suit for the dance and erm...I don't have any money to afford one," Bobby sheepishly explained.

Reginald simply blinked once then chuckled, "Is that all? Wait here."

He then went back into his room and came back out, a black and ironed tuxedo in hand. The electric conduit was surprised by this and joked, "Woah...this must be at least a hundred dollars or something, haha..."

"It's a thousand actually," He replied simply.

"Oh...well thanks, man." The electric conduit muttered.

"Anytime. See you at the dance and come back if it doesn't fit. I have other sizes you could try out." Reginald smiled as he closed the door.

Bobby just stood there, dumbfounded as he held the suit in his hand. After a moment, he turned around and walked away, "Lucky rich kids..."

* * *

"What did he want?" Pandora asked when he saw Reginald entering the room again.

"Oh, nothing really. He just wanted to borrow one of my suits," He said as he closed the door.

"Can I borrow one too?" Daniel asked jokingly.

"Need I remind you that I don't have a suit your size?" The paper conduit deadpanned.

"Why the hell do you have different sized suits, anyway?" Xavier asked as he made different sculptures on his hand using his wires.

Taking a moment to think about it, he shrugged, "I'm a growing boy..." Seeing Xavier's 'really?' look, he continued, "...anyway, are there any questions about the plan?"

This prompted Pandora to speak up, "Yeah, is the kissing part really necessary?"

"Do you have a better suggestion?" He asked back.

"Why not just hug him or something?" She asked with furrowed brows.

Smiling, he replied, "It's because there is nothing more heartbreaking than seeing the love of your life being kissed by someone else."

She then rested her chin on her hand as she grumbled, "Point taken..."

The paper conduit then continued, "Besides, that'll ensure his team doesn't come looking for him when we proceed with Phase Two."

After asking if there were any more questions, the team shaking their heads in the negative, his scroll started beeping. Checking it, he sighed, causing Daniel to ask, "The boss called you again?"

"Yes..." Turning around, Reginald reached for the door and said, "...being Kessler's right-hand man sure can be troublesome sometimes."

But he didn't mind. After all, he wouldn't be here today if Cole hadn't found him.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. After Cole quit, he came back to look for his son? Who also happened to be studying here at Beacon right now?"

Ozpin nodded.

"Who is he?"

Ozpin laced his fingers in front of his face and answered her, "The conduit of Team RWBY."

Glynda remained silent to take everything in. After a moment, she asked the inevitable question, "What does Cole want with him?"

At this point, the stoic Headmaster stood up and looked out the window, "It's because Cole wants his son to take over if anything ever happens to him."

This time, it was Ironwood's turn to speak, "And you're not doing anything about it? I can send my men to hunt this guy down-"

"No," Ozpin cut him off sternly as he turned to face him, "Like I told him earlier, Vale is at a time of peace. To do such a thing would only provoke a war to break out between us and the conduits."

Sighing, he folded his arms behind his back and closed his eyes, "Right now, there is nothing much we can do except to hold onto the boy for as long as we can. Maybe he can convince Cole to stop whatever it is he's planning to do. Ironwood, can you ask your men to guard around Beacon? I suspect something big is going to happen soon..."

Chuckling, said General answered, "And here, I thought you didn't like the military having anything to do with Beacon."

Ozpin remained silent as he thought, 'And I still don't Ironwood...but right now, to have this boy taken away could mean the end for us all.'

* * *

 **That's quite a lot of pressure on one boy, huh? Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :D Please favourite, follow if you like my story so far and leave a review if you think there's something I can improve on! :)**

 **Until next time! :D**


End file.
